In Darkness, of Light
by Braioch
Summary: Retelling of the series; Dean and Sam come across a young hunter who joins their fight. Interesting effect on the lady's man Dean, wherever where that all lead? Oh right, lemons and drama. Dean/OMC
1. Authors Notes

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural, and just as depressing I do not make money from this. Just sexual kicks.

Authors Notes

Alright, it's me again.  
This time I'm taking a try at Supernatural. I do love the Winchester brothers, I can't deny it, especially Dean, cuz lets face it, the man's down right hot! Anyways before I continue this is not a story focusing on Wincest. It may, and I mean MAY have an inclusion of wincest later on, or it may not. So here's the gist. I'm going to create another OC to use in the story. It's my attempt to bring a little something new to the plot. Mind you this is going to change a lot of things in the storyline of the show. I'm going to be following along the series, including episodes that have shown, excluding others with barely a mention or no mention, others I will have come up with on my own. Now I'm going to be as true as I can to the episodes that I'm referencing, but I'm not going to watch each episode and reference it verbatim, so go with me on this one ok?

I'm going to skip all of Season 1 and start from within Season 2, just so you know. The character and all that will be introduced in the story, oh and I haven't seen hardly any of Season 4. I can't find it anywhere online, so I'm slowly...painfully slow indeed, watching it on TV. So if I don't manage to see a lot of it before I get there (which I doubt I will before I'm done with Season 4)

So ummm, I guess that's it really....I can't think of anything else I need to say on here before I begin....  
OH, for the love of whatever it is you do or do not believe in, please, if you read it, review it. That goes for anything you read, not just mine, please R and R!!! It's only polite, even if you didn't like it, say so.

Ok...that's it!

~Braioch~


	2. Chapter 1: Croatoan Revisited

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural, and just as depressing I do not make money from this. Just sexual kicks.

A/N:  
Alright, here's my first chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!!!  
Oh, no sex for this chapter, just a little heads up  
BUT! It will come...eventually

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 1  
Croatoan Revisited

-Rivergrove, Oregon-

"So what? You think we've got another disappearing city on our hands again?"

Sam slowed as he glanced over at his brother, "Dean, the city didn't disappear-"

Dean waved his hand violently in the air, "yeah, yeah, the people did, but it looks normal here."

Sure enough glancing around, Same could see nor sense anything amiss in the town. It fit the bill of every other small town in the country, friendly people who knew each other, family owned businesses. It all seemed as normal as any other place had been, it had always been what was working on the inside that really counted.

"A little weird that our phones didn't work don't you think?"

Dean glanced over, "we're in the middle of nowhere."

"And the payphone?"

Violent handmotions again, "alright, alright, so somethings going on."

They reached the Impala as Sam looked grim, "yeah and we're in the middle of ground zero."

Dean slid into the driver seat, "well lets go find this Dwayne guy and see if we figure this out before it gets bad."

Sam closed his door, "it always gets bad."

Dean started the engine and shifted into gear, "always the pessimist."

Spinning the wheel and gunning it, they were off, unaware of the man watching them from only a few yards off. Dark eyes narrowed as the Impala disappeared over the crest of the hill leading out of town. Leaning against the a telephone post stood the observer, young, only about 20, standing around 5'9", dark, almost black, brown hair and eyes watched carefully, his gaze locked on the top of the hill for a moment.

His voice resonated slightly as he spoke to himself, "so the Winchester brothers as I live and breathe...interesting."

His glance turned to the pole he was leaned against, running strong and smooth fingers over the etched words, "CROATOAN... I wonder..."

With that he was gone, strolling down the stride, giving a quick but warm smile to a woman walking out of the grocery store.

*************************************************

"Well that was a little Stepford right?"

Sam nodded, "definitely."

Dean stepped down the rest of the stairs and swung around the right of house, Sam following close behind. Crouching down low they slunk along the edge of the house until they reached the kitchen window. Dean hung below it for a moment, their trip to find Dwayne had lead them nowhere, the stupid kid had gone fishing, and his brother and father had been of little more help than to creep him out with their overly cheerful and worry free attitude. He peeked up carefully, feeling the brush of Sam next to him doing the same. Dean scoffed as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. The woman who obviously had to be Dwayne's mother, who his father had said wasn't home obviously was. Though she was in no way going to be able to answer the door, being tied to a kitchen chair while your husband and one of your sons stands over you with a kitchen knife slicing up your arm makes that difficult. Dean swore under his breath as he drew his gun, a familiar metal click next to him let him know his brother was repeating the same action.

Hurrying over to the back door, Dean picked up his leg and kicked violently at the door. Swooping into the room, Dean and Sam aimed their guns at the two men. The father in a mad fit of rage ran at them waving his knife while screaming. Without a moments hesitation the gun roared several times with the blast from Dean's gun as bloody holes appeared in the mans chest, driving him back and onto the floor. The son wasted no time in jumping up and sprinting out the window, glass crashing around him as he landed in the grass. Sam ran to the window, his gun trained carefully on the kid's back, then he was gone.

Sam spun around and saw Dean untying the woman and looking at her shoulder, "did they bleed on her?"

Dean made a face, "kinda sick but yeah, she's cut, we gotta get her somewhere."

"I saw a medical clinic in town, we should get her there."

"Alright, let's go then," Dean huffed as he helped the woman to her feet and lead her to the door.

Sam glanced out the window one more time, a twinge of guilt for letting the kid go like that ran through him. Suddenly he stopped as he noticed a figure behind the line of trees, he couldn't make out their appearance but something told him the figure was looking straight at him. He looked to the right to ask Dean if he could see it, but when he turned back the figure was gone. He cocked his head to the side but shrugged and followed after his brother.

*********************************************

Later, after having deposited the grieving widow in the doctors hands, and the body of her once insane and now very much deceased husband, Dean pulled Sam off into a seperate room.

"They had the devil in them? Sounds demonic possession to me," Dean said as he turned around.

"It'd make sense, take over a city from the inside, wipe it faster that way," Sam looked thoughtfully.

"Which means there could be a whole slew of them in this town, we gotta be ready."

Sam looked doubtful, "I mean, I don't know, we didn't see any of the demon smoke when we took that guy out, that and bullets shouldn't take out a possessed person."

"Well it's gotta be something, it's not like they didn't just lose it all of sudden for no reason," Dean said walking away from him and turning back around, "which by the way, this would be less or not a problem if you had just taken out the other one."

Sam looked exasperated, "look Dean, I hesitated alright? It was a kid."

"No! It was something, not a kid. No time for bleeding hearts in this."

Sam opened his mouth to retort but his mouth snapped shut as the clicking of approaching heels cut him off, the haggard doctor burst into the room.

"How is she?" Dean asked.

"Terrible," she replied curtly, "now do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Dean shrugged, "we don't know."

"Well you better know, you just shot my neighbor!"

"Like we had a choice."

"Maybe so, but we need the coroner, and the sheriff."

"Phones are out," Sam answered back.

"I know, even my cell, what about a radio? You guys are bound to have one in your car."

"We do," Sam answered, "but it's out like everything else."

"What the hell is going on around here?"

Dean looked off to the side and then back to the doctor, "where's the nearest town?"

The doctor's gaze swivelled back to Dean, "about 40 miles down a sidewinding road."

Dean nodded, "good, I'm going to go get help, my partner," he said as he clamped Sam on the shoulder, "will stay here to protect you."

"Protect us?" The doctor looked alarmed, "protect us from what?"

Dean stopped at the door, "let us get back to you on that one."

With that he was gone out the door.

******************************************************

"You're partner's been gone for awhile now," the doctor's voice quiped from behind Sam.

Sam turned to face the doctor who was hunched over a microscope, "well 40 miles is a ways to drive, and he'd need to get the certain people."

The doctor gave a noncomittal grunt before peering closer into the microscope, her eyes widening slightly, "huh!"

"What?"

"The blood sample I took from Mr. Tanner, he was fighting off an infection."

"An infection?"

The doctor nodded, "yes, a viral infection it seems."

"Do you think that's what caused him to be so violent?"

The doctor shook her head, "no, or at least not that I know of. No virus I've heard of causes such violence, dementia maybe, but not violence like this, and it's the damndest thing but..."

Sam stared at the doctor as she paused, "but what?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the virus is leaving behind traces of a substance, and if it didn't make any sense, I'd say it's sulfur residue."

Sam's face went taut, as he whispered softly, "sulfur..."

The doctor turned in her stool as she walked over to the room with the wife sitting patiently in it.

"Beverly?"

"I heard what you said in there, are you telling me that my husband had some disease that made him do this? And my son?"

The doctor shifted her weight uncomfortably, "do you remember having any direct contact with their blood?"

Beverly's face twisted into a mask of horror, "you don't think I've got it too, do you?"

The doctor only grimaced, "Beverly I don't know what to think, but with your permission I'd like to be able to take a blood sample and see, is that ok?"

Beverly glanced over at Sam who had walked in the room in the middle of the coversation and then over at the doctor before slowly nodding. She traced her hand up the doctors hand and then with a gut wrenching force clenched hard onto the doctors wrist. The doctor jerked in suprise at the vice like grip as the woman let out a shrill and mad shriek as she pulled the doctor in with a jerk of her arm and with her free hand back swung, colliding with the doctor's jaw, sending her flying back. Sam rushed forward as the woman whipped around on him and with a shriek grabbed ahold of his clothes and threw him back. He flew through the air and collided with a loud crash into a metal medicine cabinet. She shrieked again as she waved a scalpel she'd grabbed from a nearby table. She flew at Sam, the sharp instrument held in her clenched hand. Acting on instinct Sam reached for the nearby fire extinguisher and swung it in a downward arch, a dull thud echoed through the room as the woman fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.

The assistant ran into the room and covered her mouth with a gasp as she spotted Beverly on the ground, "what?"

He explained it to her as he dragged Beverly's unconscious body into a nearby storage room, being careful to lock it.

"Oh my God! But that could mean anyone could be infected right now!"

Sam nodded as he glanced at the slightly dazed but quickly focusing doctor, "yes, but we need to stay calm."

The assistant shook her head, "no I've gotta get out of her, my boyfriend's out there, he could be in trouble," and with that she was gone from the room.

Sam chased after her, "wait!"

The assistant stopped and turned to Sam and he spoke quickly, "look it's no good going out there with all of that going on, we need to wait until my partner gets back with some help."

Almost as if on que he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala, "see?"

The sounds of approaching footsteps, two pair and Dean banging on the doors were followed by, "Sammy! Let us in!"

Sam unlocked the door and let Dean in along with the man that they'd talked too earlier about Dwayne who was carrying a very large and powerful looking rifle. Dean turned to the man and the assistant, "could you leave us be? I need to talk to him."

They nodded and walked out of the room, joining the doctor, Sam turned to Dean immediately, "Dean what the hell is going on out there?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, the whole town's lost their damn minds. They had a blockade on the street, damn near shot my head off. Got back into town and Rambo in their tried to kill me too because he thought I was one of them. Had an oh so relaxing trip back here, and still no answers. What about here?"

Sam looked unsuprised, "the doc thinks it's a virus."

Dean nodded, "alright, and what do you think?"

"I'm going to have to agree."

Dean looked confused, "huh?"

"The virus leaves traces of sulfur in the blood."

Now Dean looked like a cross between irritated and confused, "a demonic virus?"

Sam's face twitched, "I'd say more like demonic germ warfare."

"Perfect."

"Look Dean there are reports of a demon that's now as the Plauge Demon, Demon of Disease, it's name among several others is used in association with Croatoan, according to Dad's journal."

"Even better."

"Well we've gotta get out of here and fast, get some help. This thing could spread fast, and we don't know how far it could spread."

Dean nodded, "I know but there's that whole, "the whole cities' infected and trying to infect or kill us thing," that we've gotta look out for."

"Yeah but-"

"Hey!" The sergeant's voice rang out, "we've got one in here!"

Both of their heads snapped in the direction of the Sergeant and walked over to him, "what do you mean?"

"Beverly she's infected."

Sam frowned, "I've got her locked up."

The Sergeant shook his head, "no, my neighbor that I had to kill, he was strong, real strong, and the longer she's in there, the stronger she'll get. We've gotta put her down."

The assistant looked mollified, "you're going to kill her?"

Dean looked determined, "it's our only choice."

"You can't just put her down like an animal!"

Dean cocked his gun and walked to the storage room door, "yeah well that's what she is now honey."

He unlocked the door, the Sergeant next to him and Sam behind them. Swinging the door open both he and the Sergeant stepped into the room, their guns aimed at the infected Beverly. She sat in the corner of the room, crying as she looked at the Sergeant, "Clark? What are you doing?"

Clark only stared at her as she continued, "please....they locked me in this room....they attacked me! They're infected me...please! You've known me your whole life, PLEASE!!!"

Dean glanced over to Sam, "you're sure she's infected."

"Positive."

Dean nodded and stepped into the room and raised his gun and and squeezed out three rounds into the woman, who's sobbing ended immediately. Dean stared at her lifeless body for a moment before turning back to the other two. Sam looked grim and Dean couldn't read Clark's face, walking out the room he glanced over at the doctor and her assistant, both looked solemn.

"We need to find a way to fight them, they've got numbers on their side, and we don't have that many weapons to take them all out..."

"We've got bombs," Sam said as if like an afterthought as he glanced up to several chemicals.

Dean nodded, "then lets get too work."

******************************************************

"Please! Let me in, let me in!!!!"

Dean strode to the door and wretched it open, grabbing the kid who was pounding on the door and pulling him inside before slamming the door and locking it. The kid breathed heavy as he glanced around at the motley crew that stared at him.

"My brother....and his friends..." he gasped between breaths, "tried to kill me or something....lost them in the woods....came here."

Dean gazed at him and then looked out the door, he couldn't spot anyone else out there, but peered around for a moment as the kid gained his breath and took a step forward, "who else is here?"

Dean's hand locked onto his shoulder, "hold on there Jethro...Doc! Why don't you come give this guy a once over?"

The doctor walked into the room and motioned for the kid to follow, "come on Dwayne,"

Dean looked over at Sam, "so that's the guy that I...off?"

Sam nodded as Dean glanced out the window, "hey doc?"

The doctor turned and looked at Dean, "yes?"

"Are there any other entrances into this place besides the front door that those things could get into while we're hunkering down here?"

The doctor nodded, "yes there's a back door, I've barred it, but can't close the deadbolt on it from inside."

"How solid's the door?"

"Solid steel, and the deadbolt is nothing to balk at either."

"Well we'll need that closed and locked, where's the key?"

"Here," she said as she tossed it at him as he caught it, and she was gone.

Sam looked at him, "what are you doing?"

"Giving us some time, I've got some ammo, and if I'm stealthy enough I can get out there and back before they even knew I left."

"I'm coming with you."

Dean shook his head, "no you need to stay here with the others just in case, to prepare the bombs, I'll be back in a minute."

Sam went to argue but Dean had already went out the door and disappeared around the corner, he sighed and watched by the door.

*****************************************************

Dean snaked around the building, his eyes watching the distant figures on the other side of the street. He stood in the shadows of the building before moving soundlessly around the building. His eyes held on the figures as he slipped around the corner into the side alleyway. He glanced over his shoulder one last time, watching the unmoving figures as he walked carefully around the dumpster and the trash that was littered around it. He made a face as he stepped in what looked like an oozing smoothie that had smeared across the ground. Wiping his feet he continued, listening intently to the sounds around him. Hearing nothing but the soft drip of water, and the wind blowing gently he turned the corner again. Walking carefully up to the clinic doors he slid the big key into the door's lock and turned it, he felt the heavy bolt slide into place and he pulled the key out.

Smirking to himself he turned and spotted a shadow that was the unmistakeable shape of a person leaping down towards him. He whipped around, reaching for his gun as the person slammed into him. He heard a loud, guttural yell as he slammed into the ground hard, losing the air in his lungs. He twisted around and grabbed the man by his throat and punching him several times before planting his foot into the man's chest, kicking him off of him. He crawled to his feet quickly as he pulled out his gun and two shots rang off. The man's sudden movement forward was cut off as the bullets tore into him sending him into the ground.

Hearing a noise he turned to feel a powerful hand collide with his face, and he felt the gun wretched from his grip. He heard the gun clatter to the ground as he was taken down again. He grunted as he felt a large weight on top of him, holding his arms down. He wriggled back and forth, fighting the grip of the heavy set man who laughed maniacally, his rank breath pouring down into Dean's nostrils.

Two more people came up behind the guy, both with grins plastered on their faces. One of them held a knife, the other a hatchet. The one with the knife knelt beside Dean's struggling figure, he grinned even wider as he sliced the long steel blade along the palm of his own hand. Dean's eye's widened as he watched the knife come down towards his face.

Another darkened figure moved out of the corner of his eye, with swift movements he watched a foot come up into the knife man's face, driving him onto his back. The figure twisted and side-kicked the man on top of Dean off to the side before he could react. Dean sat up quickly as the figure spoke out in an unmistakeably male voice, "stay down!"

Dean immediately obeyed as he watched the woman with the hatchet let out a shriek and leap towards the figure. A flash of a silver barrel and two loud ringing gunshots were all Dean could pay attention to as the woman's body fell next to him. Reacting quickly he rolled out of the way as the knife man had regained his composure and had rushed the other man. The gunman twisted out of the way of the oncoming blow easily, he dodged the second blow and with a swift retaliation brought his knee up into the man's gut. The man grunted and backed up a few inches as the stranger brought his shining gun up to the man's chin and pulled the trigger.

As Dean reached for his gun he grabbed ahold of it and turned around in time to see the large man slam into the stranger. The stranger bounced back, the fat man moving too quick in the dark for Dean to see, but he spotted the man's gun laying on the ground. He winced and picked himself up to run towards the man who'd helped him. Suddenly in a flash of silver and a sickening splat, a long knife was embedded in the fat man's gut. The fat man stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the ground, breathing raggedly. The man walked calmly to his gun, looked at it for a moment, and then strode over to the fat man who was crawling backwards.

"Please," the fat man begged, his voice wheezy and pathetically weak, "I don't know what's going on, please help me....I didn't mean too, I swear."

The man planted his foot on the fat man's chest and spoke quite plainly, "sure," and with that a single gunshot rang out into the alley, the bullet drove into the fat man's skull.

Dean's gun faltered in his hand, "sheesh, and Sammy says I'm cold."

The man turned to him and Dean tightened his grip on the gun, the man only shook his head, "now's not the time for that, this fight will have called the attention of the others, we need to get inside, fast."

Dean looked at the man suspiciously, "how do I know you're not infected?"

The man stared at Dean incredulously, "seriously?!?"

He shook his head and walked past Dean, Dean hesitated but followed behind him. Within no time they were at the door and let in by a confused Sam, who glanced between the two of them as he locked the door.

"Who's this?"

Dean glanced at the guy, who was actually more of a boy really, he couldn't have even been 21. He stood in what looked like a black leather bomber jacket, the collar coated in grey fur that reminded Dean of wolf he'd come face to face with once before. A regular white muscle shirt lay beneath the coat, trailing down to a fit but loose pair of what also looked like black leather pants. The pants were held up by a thick brown belt, that had holsters in the back of them for the two guns he had in them, the belt buckle was solid and silvery, what looked like a celtic mark was etched into it. The pants themselves held several solid steel buckles that held an assortment of knives. The boots heavy, and also held knives in them. After the once over Dean's eyes fell up the kid's dark brown eyes, the skin of his face and rest of him tanned, running up to his short and dark brown hair that he'd spiked up in the front, natural auburn highlights shone in the light.

"This is...uhh.." Dean stopped realizing he hadn't even gotten the name of the kid.

The kid smiled, the cold demeanor from before melted with the warmth he held now, he held his hand out for Sam, "Blake Andreas, but just Blake please."

Sam nodded slowly as he took Blakes hand and shook it, "I'm-"

"Sam and Dean Winchester," he interuptted, nodding his head at each of them respectively.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "well that saves an introduction, aren't we just celebrities?"

Dark eyes shot to Dean, "yes, now you are, a couple years ago, your father helped me with a band of banshees....good man, damn fine hunter too."

Both Winchesters glanced in opposite directions as Blake sighed, "which is such a pity to have lost him, I am sorry he had to pass."

Sam nodded as he swallowed, "so Dean, how'd you come across him?"

Dean looked sheepish, "well I actually didn't come across him exactly..."

Blakes tone cut him off, "he was suprised by a pack of the infected, I stepped in, killed them."

Sam grinned, "so you saved his ass?"

Blake let out a small smile, "to sum it up? Yes."

Dean swelled up, "now wait a minute! I was doing just fine!"

Blake rolled his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak he heard the doctor gasp in the other room. The three of them glanced at one another and hurried into the other room. Dwayne, who the doctor had been checking out, had a large cut on his leg, saying he must have got it when he was running from the others.

"There's no way to tell," Clark muttered, "we have to deal with this, now."

"No, no wait!" Dwayne protested as they grabbed him and tied him into a chair.

Blake watched as Sam dragged Dean from the room, a mildly curious expression on his face, but continued tying Dwayne down, despite his protests.

"Dean, this is how my dream went," Sam glanced at Dean when they were out of earshot of the others.

"Well Sammy, I'm sorry, but this is how it is, that kid could be infected, and he can't be allowed to infect the others."

"No Dean, you don't know for sure," Sam protested loudly.

Dean turned and walked out of the room, turning and closing the door behind him, locking it as well, "sorry Sam, but I've got to do this."

Sam pounded on the door, "no Dean, don't, you don't know!"

Dean turned away and reached inside his coat and pulled out his gun and walked into the room. He noticed the others in the room and pulled out his gun, aiming it at Dwayne's head.

"NO!" The assistant shrieked.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing?" Dwayne asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Killing you before you infect someone else," he replied, his voice cold, those his mind raced.

"No please I'm not infected, please you have to believe me!" Dwayne wailed to them.

"Please you don't know if he's infected," the assistant begged.

"Ask the doctor, she'll tell you," he begged.

Dean's gaze shot to her, fear and doubt hanging in her eyes, "I-I can't tell..."

"Do it...there's no other way," Dean heard Clark say from behind him.

Meanwhile Dean noticed Blake sitting on a nearby stool, his eyes remained passively on the whole of the scene. Dean's hand shook as he kept the gun aimed at the sobbing face of Dwayen. His finger tightened, hesitated, and then pulled away from the trigger and set the gun down at his waist.

The doctor took advantage of the situation and offered up some information, "from what I can tell, symptoms, including the sulphuric residue shows up after four hours."

Dean scoffed, noticing Blake get off of the stool as if disinterested in the further events and glided past him, "fine, keep him there for the next four hours or so and if he doesn't show any symptoms, he's free."

Dwayne breathed a sigh of relief as Dean holstered his gun and turned away from the room and into the hallway. His eyes set on Blake, leaning against the opposite wall, smoke curling out of his mouth as the cigarette in his hand glowed dimly in the overhead lights. Dean reached for the door where he'd locked Sam before turning and looking at Blake.

Blake regarded him for a moment, waiting for Dean to speak, and he finally did, "in there, you didn't say anything during that..."

Blake nodded, "yes...and?"

"I mean you didn't say anything, not a "no" or a "yes" like the others."

Blake scoffed, the smoke pooling around him, "Dean, I'm not the Jiminy Cricket sitting on your shoulder telling you what's right or wrong, you're a big boy with a conscience and a brain, that was your call not mine."

Dean only nodded before turning around opening the door, spotting Sam making more bombs, he closed the door behind him.

"You didn't do it," Sam stated plainly.

"Nah...come on we've got an arsenal to make here..."

***************************************************

"We are not killing my brother!" Dean announced as he waved the gun at anyone who would dare to come close to Sam.

"Your brother?" Clark asked as he held his gun steadily at Dean, "whatever, he's infected, he needs to be put down before he turns."

"No!"

Clark opened his mouth to object when Blake spoke, "if he doesn't want to kill his brother, you can't make him and I'm sure he'll stop you. Just leave them alone, lock Sam away, and if Dean's so hellbent on helping his brother he can stay here with him. We've got the bombs, we can move out of here now."

Clark glanced at Blake and then at Dean and Sam, before lowering his gun slightly and left the room muttering something about "being too damn cold for a kid so young." Blake only shrugged and gave the two of them a look of understanding before turning out of the room and closing it behind him, locking it. Dean sighed and sat down in a nearby chair, refusing to look at the livid Sam that sat on the observations chair.

"Dean, just got, leave me a gun if you won't do it, and leave, you can still go on, hunt, and kill the demon."

Dean shook his head, "no Sammy, I'm not."

"Dean you have too."

Dean's tired eyes looked at Sam, "Sam I'm tired alright? I'm just not ready to go on anymore, if you're not gonna be there to keep me going, I don't want too alright? I'm done. We're in this together."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but no words could come out, so he closed his mouth. They listened to the others moving around in the clinic, Clarks clipped tone, Blakes resonating voice and the doctor's harried words. Suddenly they heard Clark yell out, "you better come look at this!"

Curious Dean stood up and looked out the window in the door. Blake appeared and unlocked the door, pushing it open, "come look at this."

Even more intrigued the two of them followed after him, winding through the hallways until they reached the front entrance to the clinic. Brows furrowed as they realized what they were seeing, nothing. No one was about, not one person stood watching the clinic like they had been all night. Sam glanced up and down the street before turning and disappearing back into the clinic. After a few moments he reappeared, "Mr and Mrs Tanner are missing, and so is Pamela."

"Croatoan," Blake whispered.

******************************************

"Well it's been six hours, and your system shows no trace of the virus," the doctor announced to Sam with a happier tone.

Sam looked confused, "but how?"

The doctor shook her head, "don't look a gift horse in the mouth, be happy."

Sam frowned but nodded, turning to Dean he shrugged, "I guess we're good," he turned to the doctor, "what're you going to do?"

"Go to the next town, get the sheriff and whoever else and try to explain this, that is if they don't think I'm crazy, even the traces in the samples are gone. No trace that anything even happened."

The Winchester brothers walked out onto the street, spotting Blake on a nearby bench, another cigarette in his mouth. He glanced over at them and grinned as he stood up.

Sam spoke first, "thanks for your help, especially for saving Dean."

"It's no problem," Blake replied, letting out another cloud of smoke.

Dean fanned the smoke, "you know, those'll kill you."

Blake snorted, "in this line of work, you've got a lot worse things to worry about than cancer."

"So you are a hunter."

Blake rolled his eyes, "no, I just show up in random demon infested places and plug random people for the fun of it."

Dean ignored that, "you fight damn well for a kid, too well."

Blake shrugged, "long line of hunters, it's in my blood and I've been trained rigourously my whole life, kinda happens like that."

Dean nodded, "where you headed to next?"

Blake's face turned sour, "well my original plan was just to blow through here and head up too a small town south of Salem, some odd disappearances and deaths, but coming through here, some crazy demon-virus infested yahoos made me crash my car. So I'm needing to get me a car, and then find my way up that way."

Dean looked thoughtful, "we were about to head up there next, noticed the same thing, you can tag along if you want, find yourself some wheels after that."

Blake's eyebrows raised, "a hunter, asking another hunter to work together on a hunt?"

"Don't want too? Work alone?"

"Usually, but I think I can make an exception with the Winchester boys, plus three's better than one or two, why not?"

He flicked the cigarette into the gutter, and Dean grinned, "alright then, partners for now?"

Blake nodded, "yep."

Sam only watched in mute fascination as they walked to the Impala. Blake smiled, "so the Impala's yours?"

Dean grinned as he ran his hand along the roof, "you got it, this is my baby."

Blake opened the door and slid into the back, "ooh, bet this baby purrs."

Dean and Sam slid in and closed the doors behind them, Dean with a grin, Sam with a mild roll of his eyes. Blakes eyes fell on the tape deck, he snorted, "a cassette player, vintage alright..."

Dean scowled as he turned the car on, it's roar echoing around them, rock blasting suddenly through the speakers.

Blake smiled, "ahh, Metallica, I think I may enjoy this ride."

Dean laughed as he reved the engine and put it into drive, he pointed his thumb back to Blake, "I think I like this kid already."

Sam shook his head as they drove off down the road, disappearing over the crest of the hill.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A/N:  
Ok, if you've read this far, then a non-wincest, Dean/OC story hasn't turned you off from reading this.  
I know it wasn't word for word, but then again I warned you of that. I actually had the episode up on youtube to reference whenever I forgot certain details or events over a certain time.  
So here's the real question, did I do well?  
Have I got you interested to see where this goes?  
I actually spent time coming up with a storyline for my new character, Blake, and the relationship he'll have with Dean and different stuff that's going to happen, so I certainly hope it's interesting enough.  
If people like it, I'll keep going, hell I might even keep going anyways, but who knows?  
Yeah and sorry about no sex, but I didn't want to start off with sex right away, that's like doing it on the first date, you don't give it all away right away. It'll probably be a little while longer, like a lil bit next chapter, or the chapter after that. Then the good stuff after the tease.  
So until then, please, and I can't stress this enough, PLEASE review after you read!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Deadly Hymn

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural, and just as depressing I do not make money from this. Just sexual kicks.

Alright guys, I'm rolling out with another chapter  
First off I wanna give props to my BETA, JTPadalecki, without her I don't know what I'd do. So to my first and number 1 supporter, I give grand props (everyone give her cookies....NOW!) ;-)  
I want to say right off, I have nothing, and I mean NOTHING against Wincest, I love it actually, but I didn't want to use it in this story, try something new ya know?  
Anyways, this chapter is of my own original making, except for the actual SPN characters...including the Impala, cuz Lord knows it's part of the character list, lol.  
So enjoy!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 2  
Deadly Hymn

Soft footfalls echoed around off from the cobblestone walk to the brick walls. A man, fair haired and eyed, walks in the dark, the light of the moon lost behind the clouds, his only guide is the dim streetlights that offer him poor visibility. He pulls his long trenchcoat over his solid body and he's anxious to get home. Work had been a bitch as usual, the captain had been on his ass for the entire time. He didn't see how letting that thief out his grasp dignified making him work till the early hours. Sure he should have seen the man darting for the alleyway, but the fucking guy had pulled a fast one on him.

He sighed, it had been a horrid night to say the least, and nothing was going to make him feel better. As he crossed through the alley, coming out to main street, the plaza spread out in better lighting, the river splitting the plaza in half. He sighed, he still had a little while, he'd left the car with Cheryl and there was no way he was going to call her this late to come and pick him up. He muttered to himself as he walked along the river. Suddenly his ears picked up a sound, at first he just ignored it, but as he continued walking he realized it was getting louder. He stopped and glanced around, he couldn't see anything and then he realized it was the sound of someone singing. A woman it sounded like, and it was absolutely beautiful. His mouth dropped as he listened, there were no words, or at least no words that he understood. His legs couldn't move, his breathing intensifying, like someone was trying to squeeze the life out of him.

He swooned on the spot, he couldn't believe anyone could possibly sound that beautiful when they sang, but it was true. The haunting tones floated gently over the fog that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. His vision blurred, he felt like he was in a dream. As if on their own, his heavy legs lifted from the spotted that they were rooted towards and he walked towards the sound. Everything moved as if in slow motion, his footsteps echoing loudly, far too loudly for his tastes, they blocked out the sounds of that beautiful singing.

As he walked, the sound seemed to grow, swelling and rising, the fog growing more and more dense. He walked faster, eager to find out the source of the noise. He stopped, the noise was beside him. He turned, the world swirling around him and stared down over the handrail towards the water. There on the outline of a large rock atop the churning water, sat the figure of a woman. He smiled, so sure that this had to be the most beautiful woman on the planet, he just knew it had to be. The woman's head turned, her long hair falling off of her shoulder behind her back. He could just feel the smile coming from her, and that made him so happy, that's what he wanted, and he yearned to see this woman, the dreams he'd had of women, his own wife, they couldn't compare to her.

She rose gently, as if on the fog itself, her arms held out wide. She reached him, and he knew that this was it, he sighed as her gentle hand caressed his face. He reached out and touched her face, stroking her gentle cheek with careful gestures. His hand travelled, resting on her shoulder as she continued to sing and feeling her elegant shoulders, her soft skin, her...feathers?

Oh she must be an angel he thought to himself.

Then her song stopped, replaced with the most horrid sound he'd ever heard, the woman was gone, instead a screeching beast of feathers and a twisted face hovered before him, screeching loudly.

The last sound he heard as he felt sharp talons tear through him.

******************************************************************

~Outside Independance, Oregon~

Sam's gaze fell heatedly to the backseat to where Blake was laying, his coat lay cast over him, dead asleep as he hissed at his brother, "I still don't think this is such a good idea."

"Oh and why the hell not? He's a good fighter and a helluva a hunter!"

Sam bristled, "Dean, just because he's a good figher and hunter doesn't mean he's any good, look at Gordan, good hunter, wouldn't call him the greatest person!"

Dean glowered, "look, Gordan was out of his damn mind, this kid seems pretty normal to me."

"Yeah, except for the fact that he's a walking iceburg."

Dean rolled his eyes, "oh yeah because you and I are emotionally stable."

"That's not the point!"

A rustling in the back alerted to them the fact that Blake had woke up, he sat up staring at them groggily, he casually rubbed his eye, "you two fight like a pair of old women."

Both Winchester's mouths flapped silently until Sam retreated to his seat and Dean huffed, "he started it."

Sam looked indignant, "don't even go there!"

Blake groaned, "ugh, you ARE related."

Sam fidgeted in his seat before turning his head, "so what's this big hunt you and Dean have concocted."

Ignoring his tone and Dean's shit eating grin Blake cleared his throat, "we're heading to Independance, Oregon obviously. There have been a rash of sudden and extremely violent murders, all men."

Sam moved in his seat looking uncharacteristically impatient, "ok, and how is this our problem?"

"Well, we've got five dead men so far, all of them found near a natural source of water, the river, a riverbed, etc. Not too mention the fact that they've all been torn apart, and I mean that literally, would you like the crime scene photos?"

He handed some glossy pictures over the seat to Sam's hand, Sam shuffled through them making a grimace, "oog....how'd you get these?"

Blake leaned back, "well I may not be the whiz that you so obviously are on computers, but I have my own ways, that and I know enough tricks on the computer to get what I want. Other than a few loosely protected computers on small town police database, there wasn't a whole lot that I could ascertain."

Dean looked over and made a face, "so what are we thinking it is?"

Blake ran a hand through his disheveled hair, "I'm not quite sure, what little I could pick up about it is mostly crime scene information, but heart and bloods all there so to speak, not to mention nothing was eaten, with one exception."

Sam glanced back at him, "what's that?"

Blake's eyes cast a shadow, "their vocal strings."

Sam looked disgusted, "their vocal strings?"

"Yep, and we've also got a survivor, don't know how he survived, but came out of it unscathed."

Dean looked in the rearview mirror, his eyes set on Blake's, "and where's he at?"

Blake smiled, "trying to continue his life at home, peacefully, but with reporters, cops, and FBI in and out of his house, he's getting very little of that."

Dean grinned, "so I guess it's covert time."

Blake snorted as he fiddled with the pack of cigarettes in his pocket, "somehow I don't see you as the covert type."

Dean shot a dirty look through the mirror to Blake who gave a disinterested look, and then an equally dirty look to Sam who'd snorted in obvious amusement.

**********************************************

As they pulled into town, the sun was lowering deep into the horizon. They'd already decided to visit the survivor immediately, saving them the trouble of doing it when other real cops or FBI would visit him, that is after they spent the time finding a motel. Once again finding a run down and cheap motel, Dean took care of procuring them a room. Blake stood by the car, flipping through the pages of a large, leather bound book. Sam squinted his eyes over at him, eyes following down to the book in his hand.

"What's that?" he asked, nodding his head at the book.

Blake glanced up, "my version of the book you carry of your dads."

Sam stared at the leather tome, it was considerably bigger, and from the looks of it, a lot more organized, "offly big."

"A lot in it," Blake glanced up and caught the hint of envy and perhaps embarrasment in Sam's tone, and hesitated before continuing, "I come from a long line of hunters, decades, centuries even, worth of information."

Sam gave a non-committal grunt but continued staring at Blake, and then his eyes fell on the bag that Blake carried with him, another book, smaller appearing, though leather and just as thick if not thicker, "what's that one?"

Blake followed his gaze and then turned his gaze back on Sam, holding the stare for a moment before answering, "That, would be my personal notes, additions and such onto this book."

Sam frowned as Blake gave him a hard look that plainly told him to not question it, and Sam knew instantly that the man was lying to him. He opened his mouth to question him when Dean decided at that moment to walk out of the lobby, twirling his keys in his hand.

"We're all set for tonight, we'll pay by the day if we need to stay any longer," he said as he walked down the sidewalk.

He reached the door and slipped the card key into the slot and turned the knob and pushed it open. Blake stepped in close behind him and stared around the room, he snorted but threw his bag of clothes and such on a chair.

"Cozy."

Dean grinned, "the usual."

Blake gripped the side bag that he still held and with a glance started to the door again, Sam turned to him, "where are you going?"

Blake glared at him, "not that I have to report every last one of my actions to you, but I have some of my own research to do."

Sam frowned, "like what?"

Blake cocked his head, the glare still there, "I'll let you know what I find out."

With that he turned the knob and with a swing of the door was out into the night.

Dean snorted, "well he's a talkative one, isn't he?"

Sam turned to his brother and frowned, "I'd say he's hiding something."

Dean shrugged, "who cares, he's helping us isn't he?"

"Dean, he's keeping something from us."

It was Dean's turn to frown, "Sam, he doesn't have to tell us everything ya know."

"Dean, he's not telling us hardly anything."

"Sam, this was your problem with Dad. You need to learn to just let people do what they need to do, you're not exactly the boss of everything, not everyone needs to report to you. It's not like we tell everyone everything either."

Sam blinked, Dean could suprise him once in awhile, "Yeah but--"

Dean rummaged through his pack of fake ID's, "hey, everyone's got secrets, maybe he likes to keep his close."

Sam only stared as he gathered together proper clothes for their little act.

Dean popped up having a the badges in his hand, "alright let's go visit," he glanced down at the paper in front of him, "Jim Vandel."

A dark clothed figure climbed along the police station, shimmying up the wall along a set of cables. Reaching the top, he pulled himself up easily and standing on the gravel top. He walked gently along until he reached the skylight, he glanced down at the wire running along the glass top. Reaching back for a small knife, he followed the cord back to the box. Concentrating he opened the box and analyzed the set-up of the cables before cutting a few well placed wires. The flickering light at the top continued flashing, but the larger red light stayed off. Satisfied he turned back towards the skylight and bent down, placing the knife at the seal of skylight, after edging the blade all the way around, he gave a slight push and the window opened easily. Wrapping a strong rope around a nearby pipe he swung down to the bottom of the room.

Once landed he stared through the narrowly lit room and realized he was in the lobby of the police station. He walked towards the back, swinging open the door into the hall. Making his way down to the archives he turned the knob to realize it was locked. Pulling the lock pick kit from one of the pockets in his pants he slipped the two rods into the keyhole. Fiddling for a moment the lock gave way and a soft click was heard, pocketing the lockpick he turned the knob and pushed, and the door stayed closed. He swore under his breath as he realized that someone, an overzealous cadet more than likely, had also locked the deadbolt. There was no way the lockpick would be able to open the deadbolt.

He sighed knowing what he would have to do, he reached out touching the deadbolt, closing his eyes to concentrate. The air around his hand seemed to shimmer like on a hot day.

"Patefacio," he whispered, and the lock seemed to vibrate and with a smooth but heavier sound, the lock slid back.  
He opened his eyes and pushed the door open finally. Trolling along the aisles of folders and information. As he had expected most of it was old crimes, a small town never really accumulated a whole lot crime so there wasn't need to have a large room. Then, just as he had guessed, there was a large box with several photos and folders in it, the small town had purposefully placed all of the biggest crime they'd had in a long time in one place, completely obvious to the naked eye.  
He picked up a folder out of it, it was general information on the crimes, some ideas of the pattern and some ideas on the killer. They noticed that they were all near water, supposedly to cover tracks easier.  
When he found what he was looking for, the autopsy report he flipped through it, his eyes never even batting as he came across some of the more grisly photos. Each man had been torn to shreds, pieces had to be hunted down and placed into the body bags. As had been stated in the loose reports he'd managed to collect, the throats were the worst, both vocal cords and voice boxes had been removed. The one thing he'd found to be most interesting was that while those organs were taken, the other organs were left basically unharmed, except for the heart, which was ripped out and torn apart cleanly.  
He frowned as he thumbed through the box for the survivors report. He found it quickly enough and flipped it open. Apparently the man was fishing just out of town, a clear and sunny day, and he had insisted to his wife that he take it relaxing in the country. He'd fallen asleep and as he woke up, he swore he heard some singing, upon investigating he found a woman on the other side of the large river, singing. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and had insisted upon seeing her up close. Foolishly he had tried to cross the river right there to get to her. For his luck, he was swept away by a current when he reached the halfway point and was found unconscious on the shore a mile down by a trucker.  
He took the information on the man's report, along with a few autopsy reports and flipped them onto the nearby copier. After a few flashes of light and a loud hum, he put everything back, grabbed the copies and was out and up the skylight, making sure to replace it carefully.

Dressed in suits, Sam and Dean stepped down away from the house, their faces irritated as they reached the Impala. Sam sighed as he pulled on the door handle, and slid into the car. Their minds replaying the events that had followed suit before. Jim Vandel had been anything but helpful, after seeing who they were, he became a little irate. Giving them nothing to go on, saying that he'd already gone over it several times and his story hadn't changed, only now he didn't really believe what he'd seen anymore, convinced he was dreaming when it happened. The "conversation" had ended with the door being slammed in their faces.

"Well that was helpful," Dean grumbled as he followed suit.

Sam grunted, "not that we aren't used to that kind of thing."

Dean started the engine and shifted it into gear, glancing down the dimly lit street before gunning it, "you'd think sometimes people would just feel the urge to be more helpful."

Sam snorted, "like we'd ever get that lucky."

Dean only grunted as Sam reached back and pulled out their Dad's notebook. Flipping through the pages, trying to read the pages with the passing light from street lamps. After a few minutes of driving they pulled into the Motel parking lot, Sam still flipping though the book. Dean opened the door to the motel room and walked in, with Sam close in tow. Dean glanced around the room and flicked on the light, everything was how it was when they'd left earlier.

"Hnh, Blake hasn't come back yet."

Sam glanced up frowning at the room, "what is he doing?"

Dean shrugged and grabbed the remote, throwing himself on a bed, "who knows? Maybe he's finding out something."

Sam glanced up at his brother, "or maybe some personal business."

Dean flipped through channels, "which makes it none of ours I guess."

"Dean," Sam started with a deep sigh as he sat himself at his computer, "it could be something big. Something that actually has to do with us."

Dean's eyes rolled and settled on Sam, "like what? He's not Gordon, otherwise he would have tried to kill us."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "could be a demon you know, or possessed."

Dean only shook his head and turned back to the TV, "let it go Sam."

Sam opened his mouth to argue but was interupted by the sounds of the door being unlocked, he reached for the gun on his hip instinctually and aimed it towards the door as it swung open. Blake walked in and glanced at Sam, undeterred, closed the door behind him, sliding the deadbolt down. He strode into the room and tossed his pack on a nearby chair as Sam lowered the gun.

"Siren," Blakes voice rang out.

"Huh?" Dean asked as he sat up.

Blake glanced at the screen, an eyebrow raised at seeing Jerry Springer on the TV, "educational television I see..."

Sam turned towards him, "did you say Siren?"

Blake nodded, grabbing the leather bound tome from earlier and flipping through it before tossing it on the table next to Sam, a picture of a beatiful woman morphing into a repugnant and vile, twisted creature. The twisted creature stood, their arms melded into dark wings, the body was punctured with wings as well, spiralling down to sharp and pointed to talons. The face was distorted into a strange and violent looking beak like appendage that was sharp and deadly. A description was written in looping script next to it.

Sam picked it up and read it aloud, "The Siren, a malevolent and tricky creature. Once was seen as three sisters who suffered a heartache at the hands of their lovers. They were said to become twisted and evil when they cast a spell on the man. The spell twisted them into horrendus beings that craved murder and pain. Being beautiful singers in life, the gift stayed with them, using it to enchant the hearts of men to lure them to themselves. Once the men were lured, they would transform from their beautiful selves into the twisted beings that their hate had made them and their voice, turned from enchanting to a scream that renders a man immobile due to their own terror. Tearing men apart, using the power of voice said to be held in ones throat to fuel their powers, and destroying the literal hearts of men. Only found near sources and bodies of water."

Dean gave an affirming noise, "it makes sense, but how'd you figure that out?"

Blake rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a folder, "well besides the few reports in the news and what I could pick up from loose reports on databases of the police, I just went and found this."

He threw the folder onto the table, Sam reached out and pulled it to him. He flipped through it and read the details in the report and his glance shot up to Blake, "where'd you get this?"

Blake sat down and lit a cigarette, "police station archives."

"Aren't those usually heavily locked? Like number pad or deadbolt at the least?"

Blake nodded, "there was a considerably heavy deadbolt, yes."

Sam's eyes narrowed, "then how'd you get it open? No lockpick will do that."

Blake sat back, flicking the cigarette casually, "I have my ways."

Sam grew irritated, "what ways?"

Blakes eyes fell on him coldly, "you're an ever trusting one aren't you?"

Sam gritted his teeth, "you're giving us nothing. You expect us to work with you and trust you and yet you don't tell us everything."

Blake leaned forward, "how about this? No one has been hurt by how I got this, or killed. I got it, as you can so obviously see, and they're copies, and no one will be the wiser of it. Now you've got the information, and it fits, so how about you leave it be and just go with it?"

His tone was soft and smooth, silky even, but it seemed all the more dangerous for it. Dean glanced up with raised brows, "ah Sammy leave him alone, we got what we need, but how do we kill it?"

Blake sat back again, his cold stare still locked on Sam's glowering one, "silver kills it, straight to the center of it's heart."

Dean smiled, "well that's simple enough."

Blake shook his head, "not that simple, for one, their song is enchanting to any man who hears it, secondly while it can still take flight it will be forever invincible and uncatchable."

Dean leaned back, "man, it's never that easy."

Sam rolled his eyes, "so what's the plan, since you seem full of them."

Blake ignored the snarky comment, "we need make sure we can't hear them when they sing for one, but that also makes it impossible to find them in the first place. Basically we have someone who can hear her or them and we follow that person till we get to them. Find a way to keep them from singing continously and then take out their wings, from there, we stick a silver blade or bullet in her heart."

"Well," Dean started as he stood up, "let's get going then."

***************************************************  
Their footsteps echoed as they trudged along the dark streets. Blake and Dean stood behind Sam, their ears covered by heavy muffs, plugs in their ears beneath them. Sam was armed as well as Dean with a large enough Magnum to blow a hole like a cannon ball in anything living, Blake had opted for a large crossbow with silvery looking shots that held a strange indentation in them that ran about three or four inches along it.

A disgruntled Sam turned around and stared at them.

"What?" Dean said, a little louder than he should have.

Sam made a gesture to remove their covers so he could be heard and hesitantly they both did, and then Sam spoke, "remind me why I'm the bait?"

Dean smirked, "because we called not it."

Sam frowned, "what, are you seven? Plus Blake didn't call it."

Blake frowned, "I wasn't going to participate in that childish game."

Dean gave an offended look, "hey! Are you calling me childish?"

Blake rolled his eyes, "plus I found out about all of this and I refuse to be bait for it, and so did Dean, that left only you."

Sam didn't look any more pleased by the facts but shrugged irritably, Blake responded by slipping the plugs and muff back into place. Dean gave Sam a false helpless look to which Sam only glared as Dean put his covers back into place. Blake pushed past them, reaching the main area, the river running through the middle of the small town. He glanced around and peered down over the railing at the churning water below. He made note that the latest victim was killed in the nearby area. He felt another person brush up to his left, he glanced over and spotted Dean next to him peering over the edge. Blake felt the heat from Dean pushing against him, the muscles rippling as he leaned over and gave the river a closer look. Blake frowned at himself, bewildered, but shook it off as he tapped on Deans shoulder and glanced at Sam and motioned for them to follow him down further along the river.

The night was heavy with the smell of the river as they walked high above the rivers edge. Sam was irritated beyond belief, it was ridiculous that he was paying for Blake's stubbornness and Dean's childish logic. He had not made much of an effort to hide the fact that he didn't trust Blake, actually he'd made it quite apparent. He had argued with using bait at all, which was knocked down immediately, against going immediately, which was also knocked down. When he'd been chosen as bait, his ire was shown even further on Blake. What infuriated him the most, but he wouldn't admit, was that for the most part Blake ignored him. He hardly if ever responded to Sam's sarcasm or obvious displeasure to something that Blake was doing or his mere presence. Dean was doing his best to just ignore what was going on, but refused to even acknowledge Sam's hesitancies most of the time, which did nothing for Sam's attitude except make it worse.

He glowered at their backs as they continued walking on reaching a bridge that connected the two. They stopped and both of them gave a glance over the side, communicating silently. Sam rolled his eyes until his ears perked at a faint sound in the wind, "hey guys!"

His call went unheard and shaking himself he rushed forward to give them a jolt but stopped short as the noise got louder, seeming to drift through his entire body. A warm sense of wellbeing rose in his chest as he turned away from them, sweeping past Dean and walking into the night, his legs moving of their own accord. Dean in the meantime was using limited hand motions to talk to Blake, trying to figure out where they should try next. Blake shook his head and gestured back to which Dean nodded and grinned cockily, he turned around to ask Sam what he thought and blinked in suprise, Sam was gone.

"Sam?" He called instinctually.

When he didn't see his brother, and noticing a large fog that was rolling over them, he gave Blake a hard shove. Blake stumbled for a minute and shot Dean a dirty look, shoving him back but then his face froze as Dean stumbled himself, noticing Sam was also gone. Dean's worried and frantic face shot to Blakes and Blake motioned for Dean to continue upstream, while he would take the other side, one going the wrong direction the other a wrong side.

******************************************************

Sam felt like he was floating along with the fog, his feet feeling heavy, as if he couldn't get to the sound fast enough. Everything in him felt at peace, like he was headed exactly where he was meant to go. His chest swelled, fighting to get closer and closer to whoever could possibly be making that wonderous sound. It had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She'd be sweet and kind and caring, all the things he needed, all the things he wanted, normal. He felt the fog bearing down on him, pushing him forward.

He reached the point, he just knew he had to stop there. He bent down and sure enough, the most beautiful woman that he'd ever laid eyes on was sitting in the river, or at least on a rock. Her long ebony hair swirled with the current of the river, wrapping around her lithe and elegant figure. Her pale skin seeming to radiate as did her grey eyes that seemed to glow up at him. She smiled softly at him as she stood up, her mouth open as the lovely notes floated from her lips. The fog seemed to swirl around her feet, lifting her up to him, oh yes, she just had to be with him, that's all that mattered now. She rose gently, her gentle arms held out to him, a sign of want and need. He smiled as he leaned over the rail towards her. Her small hands touched his face, cool to his heated skin, her mouth shifting slightly as the smile darkened. Sam felt his insides squirm, there was something not right here. Her voice remained beautiful and haunting, yet she seemed to be changing, twisting into something else.

Suddenly her note changed, it became shrill and dark. It pierced his ears, sending a chill down his spine and terror spiking through his heart. He shook as her body melted, wings sprouting, her hands and face twisting, becoming sharp and dangerous. He wanted to run, to pull the gun in his hand up, but he couldn't move, his limbs unable to move from the terror. Her body was complete, blood dripping from her talons, her shriek continuing. She flapped her horrid wings and swooped at him, but jolted in mid-swipe. Sam's eyes followed her groping hands at the small but sharp arrow lodged in her throat, her cry still there, but mangled and enraged. Suddenly a soft but distinct metallic clink was heard as two blades on each side of her throat, tore outwards, severing her speech.

Sam shook himself, raising his gun, but the Siren, furious and desperate took a swipe at him knocking him behind her, and over the rail. Desperate he gripped the handrail, holding himself over the river.

"Shit!" He heard Blakes voice and the sound of his crossbow being thrown down, he looked up to see the furious Siren swooping down towards him. A black blur shot through the air and slammed into the Siren, knocking her down on the other side of the rail. As Sam struggled to pull himself up, he heard the gurgling sounds of the Siren and Blakes grunts as blows were made by each side. A dull metallic sound echoed around Sam as he pulled himself up just in time to see the Siren knock a standing Blake down and rolling over the edge he'd just pulled himself up from. He made a move to help when the Siren rushed at him, he rolled out of the way, away from the edge. His eyes fell on her, her body covered in a dark, tar like substance that dripped from her. He sucked in breath and realized she'd been covered in a lot of oil, the canister laying next to Sam, now empty.

She whipped around to rush at him when he heard Dean's voice, "hey! Bitch!"

She twisted around to Dean who stood with a lighter and a can of butane in his hand. He flicked the ligher on, and it sparked with life as he hit the button atop the can, flames poured out in a jet at the Siren who shrieked as flames consumed the whole of it's body. One of it's flailing arm flew up and smacked Dean on the underside of his head, sending him to the ground.

He rolled over as the Siren made for the water nearby, "Shoot her Sam!"

Sam groped for his gun and pulled it up as he stood, aiming steadily he squeezed the trigger. A sound, atune to the sound of a bomb going off ripped through the air as the bullet flew through the air and tore a large hole in the Siren's chest. Without a sound, the beast slumped on the rail, only mere seconds from it's saving grace. Dean panted as he picked himself up from the ground, he kicked the body down to the ground and poked it with his foot a few times. He grunted and then glanced up at Sam who was brushing himself off and grinned, "took care of that bitch."

Sam grumbled, "can't believe I fell for that, where were you two?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "you were supposed to let Blake and I know when you heard her."

Sam shook his head, "it kind of happened too quickly."

Dean shrugged and then looked confused, "wait....where is Blake?"

Over the sounds of the churning water below came an irritated tone, "how nice of you to finally remember me."

Sam's eyes widened as he remembered Blake had went over the edge and rushed to the railing, peering over it. Lo' and behold, in the rivers current, clinging to a rock was Blake. His body was awash with water, his hair dripping as he stared at them, visibly annoyed. Dean stared down at him, "what're you doin' down there?"

Blake gave an annoyed look, "oh you know, I just decided now would be a good time for a swim."

Dean frowned, "what?"

Blake rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth, "she knocked me in when I was trying to save Sam, now if you would throw me some rope, I'd like to get out of here."

Sam grimaced as he remembered that it had in fact been Blake who had saved him from the Siren's claws, rummaged around in his bag and found some rope. After a few minutes, a sopping wet Blake stood next to an amused Dean and Sam. He glared at them and ripped the lighter out of Dean's hand as he pulled out a ziploc bag with his cigarettes in them out. He lit the cigarette and jabbed his foot at the creature, "bitch...."

Dean raised an eyebrow as he walked up with Sam and smirked at Blake, "yeah I'd say she's gone."

Blake snorted, wiping water off his face as he walked towards the railing, "well at least that's ano-"

He was cut off by another shrill shrieking as another feathered beast barreled into him from below. He hit the ground with a grunt, a burning sensation on his forehead as the cigarette bounced out of his mouth, onto his forehead and rolled away. He stared mildly shocked at the second Siren who shrieked and clawed at him. Dean rushed forward but was caught by a backhanded swing of the beast, sending him sprawling. Sam took advantage of the beasts distraction and ran forward, jamming his large blade into the beast's throat, cutting its voice off in a gurgled squawk. Enranged it stood up and kicked out with a sharp foot at Sam, knocking him down, blood pouring out of his wound.

"God damn it!" Dean roared as he threw another open container at the Siren, oil coating it's body, the spread of it quickened by it's violent flailing. He fumbled with the lighter and the can but the Siren reached him, knocking the lighter from his grasp. It clattered along until it fell over the edge, Dean backed quickly away from it, cursing as it reached him.

His eyes fell on the form of Blake behind her, his face covered in blood and having picked up his cigarette, taking a deep drag off of it, he pulled it away, smoke pouring out of his mouth as he yelled at the Siren, "Oi! Over here, ya feathery twat!"

The Siren turned in suprise as Blake flicked the cigarette, sending it whizzing through the air, colliding with the Siren's body. The cherry of the cigarette ignited the oil covered Siren, it's gurgling reaching a peak as it flailed, trying to escape the flames that covered it's body. Dean recovered quickly and kicked the beast, knocking it down and pulling out his gun and pulling the trigger. After the loud roar, the beast was silenced and still.

Dean stood over it, smirking, "damn right."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "uhh, Dean?"

Dean turned to him, "what?"

Blake smiled, "your pants are on fire."

Dean's gaze shot down and sure enough the bottom cuff of his pants and part of his shoes had got caught up in the oil and flames and were flickering with the fire. He yelped as he jumped back, swatting at the fire, trying to put the flames out. Blake rolled his eyes and with a shake of his head, walked over to the wounded Sam. Sam had brought himself up into a sitting position, holding his bleeding side. Blake squatted down next to Sam, trying to get a better look at the wound.

Sam pulled back from the touch, "I'm fine!"

Blake's brow raised, "you'd think after saving your ass from being torn apart and risking my own life to help you further would have made you trust me a little more than this."

Sam gave a brief guilty look and sighed, "it's not that bad..."

Blake caught the double connatation but said nothing as he pulled Sam's hand away from the wound, as Blake had suspected, the wound wasn't too bad, nothing a little bit of stitching couldn't hurt.

Blake shrugged, "just need a few stitches, and probably a shot or two."

Sam grinned and then they heard a soft splash, Sam's eyes shot over to his brother and a disbelieving look crossed his face as Dean's voice rang out, "ok, fire's out."

Blake turned and his eyes widened in amusement as a pants less Dean stood, the splash having come from Dean throwing his jeans into the river below.

Dean looked at their stares, "what?!?"

Blake was the first to speak, "is that a.....thong?"

Dean glanced down and then looked sheepish,"I didn't have anything else left, and these are from that hot girl in Tampa."

The next sounds to fill the night were that of Sam and Blake bursting into loud peals of hysterical laughter and Dean shouting at them to "shut the hell up before he shot them."

****************************************************

They'd all got back late and had decided it'd be best to just get some sleep and get up and discuss everything the next morning. This was easier said than done, because it quickly occured to them when they got back, that there were only two queen beds, and three of them. All of them down right refused to sleep on the flimsy couch, yet none of them seemed too keen on sleeping in the same bed. In the middle of it, Blake, in a complete Blake manner, laid down on one of the beds and told them they could figure out their own sleeping arrangements, he was going to bed. The following 15 minutes were spent with Dean and Sam bickering in low voices, neither was going to sleep with the other, and Dean claimed he had his masculinity to think about.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm going to take a page from Blakes book, I'm going to bed."

And he did, flopping down on the opposite bed and crawled under the covers. Dean stared, darting his gaze between the two beds, and groaned, "man..."

He finally slid into the bed with Blake, grimacing the whole time. He swore to himself as he pulled under the covers, noticing that Blake was already dead asleep and having already heated the bed. Dean rolled his eyes and tried to focus on going to sleep, he sighed, maybe it wasn't all that bad, at least it was SOMEONE to heat his bed, besides himself anyways.

***********************************************

They awoke the next morning and got ready without incident, other than Dean demanding pie. Blake rolled his eyes at the mention as he went on a food run, but when he'd come back, he'd brought pie, if only to shut Dean up. When they were getting ready to go, they stepped out back to see a rather intimidating and shining sports bike next to the Impala.

"What the?" Dean audibly asked.

"What?" Blakes voice came from behind them, when he spotted the bike his eyes lit up, "oh good, it was delivered."

Sam turned to him, "you bought this?"

Blake shrugged, "more or less, a guy owed me a favor, a BIG favor, and so he offered me this and even delivered it."

Dean stared at the bike, "must have helped him big time..."

Blake scratched his head as he ran his hand over the bike and began placing his things in the compartments, "yeah, in the same week I saved him from a werewolf, a banshee, and the literally witch wife of his that were summoning these things on him."

Sam cocked his head, "yeah, I'd think that constitutes as a big help."

Blake shrugged and put on his helmet, Sam frowned, "leaving?"

Blake motioned around them, "not like there's a whole lot left to do here, last I checked you two are leaving as well."

Dean gave a jerk of his head, "not coming with?"

A visible small smile showed beneath the helmets visor, "you want me too?"

Sam threw up his hands, "why not? It's not like you didn't save our asses twice, might as well stick around long enough for us to do the same for you."

Blake chuckled, "fair enough, then where too?"

Dean's eyes twinkled, "Vegas?"

Blake rolled his eyes, and sighed.

Dean shrugged, "fine, I heard of some weird deaths going down near Sacremento."

Blake nodded, "Sacremento it is then."

As the two brothers made their way to the Impala, Blake rooted around through his bag, and called to Dean, "hey Dean, catch!"

Dean caught the package as he slipped into the car, "wha-?"

He groaned loudly as Sam laughed again, it was a six pack of underwear.

Blake winked, "that way you have a few for the trip."

Dean flipped him off as he threw the package in the back seat, making a mental note to change his underwear later, and turning on the car. Within minutes, both parties were racing down the road.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

See?  
I told you I'd be doing some originality chapters!  
So, what'd ya think?  
Didja like? Hate?  
Let me know!  
Oh and there probably won't be that much dirtiness next chapter, but I'm thinking a little somethin' somethin'

Also I didn't know that Season 4 had Sirens until AFTER I had written this....so yeah....  
Anyways, R and R please!

~Braioch~


	4. Chapter 3: The Hunted

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural, and just as depressing I do not make money from this. Just sexual kicks.

Anyways there's a bit more to this chapter, and a lil bit of dirty.  
This is un Beta'd as of now, my Beta has disappeared for a moment or two, don't know where she went...so until she gets back, deal with Un-Beta'd.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 3  
The Hunted

Blake felt the rumble of the bike underneath him, it was a comforting feeling, as he blazed along the road. He'd give occasional glances back towards the Impala, making sure that they weren't far behind him. They'd decided at the last gas station that they would drive for a few more hours and then finally just stop and get a room, since nothing pressing was really happening, they could afford too. Blake glanced at the treelined lake next to the road, it was quite breathtaking in the fall, the yellows and reds taking over the line of trees, their reflections shimmering in the calm waters surface. He kept his eyes forward but would occasionally shift his attention back to the Impala, over the course of the trip, Dean had taken to racing with Blake every now and then, and while Blake found it incredibly immature, he'd taken the bait and played around for awhile, actually enjoying himself.

Though it seemed that the playfullness that Dean had been exhibiting earlier had all but drained away. As a matter of fact he'd driven past the Impala about a half hour previous, and Dean's brow was so rigidly shoved together, Blake immediately registered something was wrong. As if to prove this thought, the Impala suddenly pulled onto the shoulder towards a walking path. Blake frowned and while several yards in front of them, he pulled off to the side. As soon as he'd stopped and had paused the music blasting in his ear, his phone went off, he yanked his helmet off his head and pulled his phone out and glanced at the screen.

It was Dean, pulling a bud out of his ear, he flipped it open, "What's going on?"

Dean's suddenly distracted yet stony voice rumbled out from the other end, "go on ahead and find us a place to stay in the town, I need to talk to Sam."

Blake found it was his brow now that was furrowed but he shrugged, realizing it really didn't have the same effect over the phone, "alright, call me when you're done, I'll let you know where it is."

Blake flipped the phone down and gave another glance back to them, and even from how far he was from them he could still sense the odd tenseness between them. His eyebrow raised slightly but he hit play on his Ipod again and pulled his helmet on with a kick of the ignition. His bike roared to life and he drove on without a second glance behind him, as far as he was concerned, it wasn't his business.

**************************************************

Blake thumbed through the book clutched in his hand, his cigarette smoldering slowly in his other hand. He was relaxed back in a chair, his feet kicked up in another chair, a steaming glass of what smelled like herbal tea of sorts sat on the table next to him. His eyes skimmed the ancient and foreign words in front of him, every now and then he'd frown slightly, the frown of a man who's found something both interesting and confusing, and when that would happen he would lean forward, grabbing a nearby pen and jotting down quickly a note or two.

He pulled the book up close to his face, a look of concentration, "wha-? Oh...Demons....figures."

He jotted down another note before glancing up at the clock on the bedside table on the other side of the room, he frowned again, they had been over an hour so far. Not that he was concerned or worried, merely that it seemed like an oddly long amount of time for a simple talk, unless of course it wasn't so simple he added with a second thought. He had been noticing with each stop that Dean's preoccupation of his own thoughts were growing more and more, and from what Blake could discern about the man, that wasn't exactly his style. Sam was more the one to brood away to the sun fell beneath the horizon, and still doing it when it rose back up. He turned to his phone which was also sitting on the table, and as if to answer his glance, it rang.

He picked it up and flipped it open, "Kings Cross Inn, room 76, second floor."

"Thanks."

With that, the phone conversation was over, Blake flipped the phone down again, a raised brow expression back on his face. Dean's tone was none too happy, and it carried the tone of a man who didn't want to divulge what he was thinking. He shrugged and returned to his book, picking the Ipod from his pack beside him and pushing the buds into his ear, the sounds of Mozart suddenly filling his ears. He lost track of time as he noticed movement from the corner of his eye, glanced over to see Dean and Sam pushing their ways into the room, their faces solemn. Blake felt a twinge in his stomach, whatever the talk had been, it hadn't been a very uplifting one. They threw their things on the bed, or on the floor, seeming to not even notice Blake who's eyes had cast back on his book.

Dean suddenly glanced up and noticed Blake in his position, he tried to get Blakes attention and then noticed the buds in his ears. He strode forward and poked Blake, to which Blake glanced up at the intrusion with a questioning look and then pulling one of the buds free from his ear, "yes?"

Dean just stared at him, as if trying to work out what he wanted to say, at a loss for words even, but then he found his voice, "you get more than an hour to yourself in here, porn and movies to order on the TV, a bar right down the street, and you're sitting here reading some weird book, smoking and drinking tea? And is that...classical music?"

Blake found the edges of his mouth twitching at the almost disgusted tone he heard in Dean's voice, "not everyone needs to get drunk and screw a random bar whore to feel a bit better about their day. I'll have you know that this is the actual version of the Necronomicon, and Mozart is relaxing."

Dean made a disbelieving noise in his throat, but said nothing else, walking away, shaking his head, mumbling about "being stuck with two book-o-phile geeks." Blake rolled his eyes and put the bud back in his ear, returning to the book, losing himself to the rest of the room, and any passing of time. He glanced up suddenly, breaking himself from his stupor and realized that it was quite late, late enough that both of the Winchester brothers had already passed out on opposing beds. Blake's eyes swivelled to the bedside table where the clock blinked the time, Blake cursed at himself mentally, he had known better, it was well known that the book had a way of drawing people in, making them lose touch with the world around them, amongst other, darker side effects. He stood up and stretched, sighing as he did, setting the book back in his pack. He stared hard at the two beds, and watched as Sam flopped suddenly, his long limbs flinging over to the side of the bed with violent force as he rolled over, Dean had managed to move himself over to the middle of the bed.

He'd take his chances with Dean.

Changing into an undershirt and a pair of lounge pants, he slipped into the bed, pushing Dean's softly snoring body to the opposite side of the bed. Slipping into the bed, he lay on his back, thoughts passing through his head. He thought back a few days, pushing away thoughts from years before, refusing to allow them to come to the forefront of his mind. He instead chose to listen to the soft snoring of the two brothers, finding that though he hated to admit it, it was nice to be around people again, and not just showing up and helping them, but people he was around for an extended period of time. It also helped that they were hunters and-what hell was Dean doing?!?

In his deep sleep, Dean had sensed the presence of another warm body near him and in response, and beneath Blake's notice, had been slowly inching his way towards said warm body. Amongst all of Blake's thoughts, he'd failed to sense the movement of the man, only noticing when he felt a strong, defined arm, snake over top his body, pulling him in close. Blake tensed as he felt the warm body of Dean pressed up against him, he really didn't know what he was supposed to do, he hadn't exactly ever been cuddled by another man. He stayed still, almost as if in shock, feeling Dean's muscled chest rising and falling gently against his own body, Dean's heart beat steadily next to him. He felt a surge in his body, something he wasn't really able to place at that moment, but wasn't really bothering with the details. His own heart leapt as he felt Dean's face nuzzle against his shoulder, he frowned and using his hand closest to Dean, since the other was pinned, to poke at the sleeping hunter.

"Dean!" he hissed through the quiet room, "Dean!"

He squirmed, but despite his best efforts he couldn't get out from under him, and he didn't want to wake him suddenly, he didn't want Dean to wake up how he was, he really didn't want to deal with that. He picked his head up as he felt Dean's legs lay acrossed his own and flopped back with a groan, slowly but surely the sleeping Winchester was bound and determined to keep Blake where he was. He tried nudging him with his arm, hissing, blowing on his face, poking him more violently, anything to get the man to move.

He jolted as he felt the unpredicted and unwanted outcome of all of his movement against Dean's body, pressing firm and hard against his thigh. Now that was just too much, with a sudden jerk of his body, he yanked himself free of Dean's grip violently, jolting the man awake with a start. Dean shot up, fumbling around, glancing at the room around him frantically, until his eyes fell on a very disturbed Blake.

"What the fuck?!?"

Blake just stared at him, "dude, you were.......cuddling me!"

Dean just squinted at him, his brow slowly coming together, "I wha-?"

Blake shook his head, "Cuddling. You. Were. Cuddling. Me!"

Dean looked temporarily shocked but then snorted as he laid back down, "probably thought you were a girl I picked up."

Blake made a face, "well I'm not."

Then as if an after thought, "trust me, I at least deserve a dinner AND a movie before that kind of thing happens."

Dean rolled his eyes, "whatever, go to sleep."

Blake glared, "I would have had you not suddenly given me an unwarranted man-hug."

Dean shook his head, "well now that I know you're there, I won't, now shut up and let me sleep."

It was Blake's turn to roll his eyes as he turned on his side, away from Dean, allowing himself to push the thoughts of what had just happened from his mind and drifting off to sleep.

************************************************

The next sounds that Blake was aware of were the that of a person bustling around the room, cursing to himself. He groaned as he rolled over onto his back, squinting into the room. His eyes fell on Dean who was rushing around the room, gathering together guns and knives, a frantic look on his face. Blake grimaced at the bright light spilling into the room, his eyes casted around the room, looking for Sam whom he couldn't find. An alarm went off in his head, causing him to sit up, the typical grogginess he felt washing away completely with the sudden alertness that he felt.

"Where's Sam?" He questioned.

Dean's head snapped to Blake, "I don't know, he took off in the middle of the night!"

Blake groaned as he threw himself out of the bed, "any idea where he might have went?"

Dean threw a few more things in his bag, "I- I don't know, he just took off, I don't know what he was thinking..."

Blake began changing his clothes, "any idea why he would do that?"

Dean turned, a look akin to a child being caught doing something wrong, Blake raised an eyebrow as he finished pulling on his jeans and spoke for Dean, "I'm guessing this has something to do with that talk?"

Dean looked uncomfortable, "yeah...well..."

Blake shook his head, "it doesn't matter, we've got too find him, but keep your head attached for the love of god, we're not going to find him if you're freaking out."

Dean shook himself realizing that Blake was right, "alright, let's go then."

Blake nodded, grabbing his pack and following Dean to the Impala.

**************************************************

It seemed after several hours worth of searching, that Sam had not made himself well known in the town. They'd asked questions, given a description, showed a picture or two, and yet no one had seen him. Dean was at his wits end, and Blake was beginning to become fairly irritated with the youngest Winchester. They could be out hunting something or doing SOMETHING productive, instead they were spending their time hunting down Sam instead. Blake had found that he was growing more and more curious as to what exactly had occured between the two brothers, but found himself keeping silent about his own interest, Dean was a little too preoccupied about his own problems at the moment anyways.

They were on their way back to the motel, on the hope that perhaps Sam had returned to the Motel while they were gone. Blake glanced at Dean who had picked up his phone and had it pressed against his ear, Blake sighed, "if he didn't answer the first few hundred times you called, I doubt he's going to answer now."

Dean only shook his head as he listened intently to the ringing in the phone, until he got Sam's voicemail. He cursed and hit the end button, only to redial, leaving Blake to roll his eyes again as they pulled up close to the Motel. His eyes fell a figure that was hunched on a nearby rooftop, Blake squinted, leaning closer to the window as he noticed a long metal object in the man's hand that looked suspiciously like a gun. He hit Dean in the arm and pointed towards the rooftop, Dean nodded and hit the brakes, turning the car off immediately. Blake followed as Dean sprinted out of the car, though he noticed that the man was running a considerable amount faster than Blake was. Blake was several yards from the ladder leading up as he caught sight of the man who was on the rooftop, Gordon.

He reacted out of instinct, jerking to the side when he heard the silenced gunshot ring out, slamming into a wall before realizing he wasn't shooting at them. Blake inched out and noticed Dean scalling the ladder, and noticed that Gordon was facing opposite of them, towards the motel. He snorted as he raced to the ladder, hearing the obvious sounds of fighting up above him. When he reached the top, just climbing onto the roof as he watched the final blow dealt to Dean, knocking him out cold. He pulled the gun from a holster within his shirt, aiming it steadily at Gordon's back as the man bent down next to Dean.

"Hold it," his voice slipped across the rooftop, he cocked the gun to alert Gordon to the danger of the gun.

Gordon froze, willing himself not to move, "so Dean brought a partner for this one. Who'd he allow to follow him around this time?"

Blake strode forward, pressing the gun into Gordon's back, "don't worry about it, step away from him."

Gordon smiled a none too pleasent one, "ooh and protective, and do I recognize that voice?"

Blake shoved the gun further into his back, and wasn't suprised as the man twisted around quickly, knocking the gun from his hand and aiming a blow at Blake's head, Blake reacted out of instinct, dipping below the fist and ramming his own into Gordon's stomach and another at the man's chin, who bounced back to avoid it. Now they stood a few feet apart and Gordon got a good look at his assailant and grinned.

"Ah so Blake Andreas, you're the newest addition to the Winchester team, how touching. Wouldn't imagine I'd find you working with other people after our little escapade."

Blake just gave him a look of disgust, "not all of us are heartless monsters Gordon."

Gordon raised an eyebrow, "heartless? Oh you're still hung up on the last hunt you helped me with."

Blake's disgust ran deeper, "you couldn't even prove that she was infected and you still wanted to kill her, and guess what? I was right. If I hadn't stopped you, you would have killed an innocent child!"

"Stopped me? You betrayed me!"

Blake rolled his eyes, "please, I knocked you out, I hardly count that as a stab to the back. You're lucky I didn't do more, now what do you want with the Winchesters?"

Gordon pulled out a long blade from his waist, waving it in front of him, "that's none of your concern."

Blake eased down into a prepared position, "it is now...you think you take me on as well?"

Gordon smiled, "you're good, but I'm better, in a fair fight I'll take you out just as easily as I did Dean here."

Blake gave him a look that obviously said to try it, and Gordon took the bait. He rushed quickly at Blake, swinging the knife through the air. Blake responded by sweeping his arm to continue Gordon's sweeping motion as he kept out of it's range. Holding Gordon's arm he brought his free arm up, and slammed his elbow into Gordon's face. Gordon stumbled back before catching himself and rushing at Blake again, bringing the blade down this time, Blake caught Gordon's arm at the wrist, twisting himself and Gordon's arm around, so painfully that Gordon yelled out and dropped the knife. Distracting himself to kick the knife away he felt Gordon wrap around and send a blow into the side of his head. He winced as stumbled to the side as Gordon delivered a kick to his side, knocking him roughly to the ground.

Gordon walked quickly, standing over Blake, raising his foot to stomp on Blake. Blake grabbed his foot, stopping it in the air as delivered his own kick to Gordon's other leg, sending the man to the ground. By the time both were up off of the ground, Blake had already delivered a set of punches and kicks that had knocked the man to the ground again. He breathed heavily as he lay on the roof, looking at Blake with hatred burning in his eyes. Glancing around he grabbed his knife and rolled, right off of the roof. Blake stood, blinking in suprise, he never knew Gordon to abandon a fight so quickly, he had to be up to something. He thought about following him when he heard Dean groan behind him.

He glanced over the side, unsuprised to see that Gordon was already gone. He turned to Dean who was stirring on the ground, Blake walked over and picked the man up, holding him on one shoulder, "alright come on ya oaf, let's get you back to the motel."

*******************************************

Dean came too about 20 minutes later, sitting up with a groan, his hand shooting to his throbbing head. He opened his eyes slowly, and caught sight of Blake who was fiddling with one of his guns, cleaning it absentmindedly, his gaze falling on Dean. Dean realized suddenly that they were back in the motel room and tried to move quickly when his head shot with pain again, making him wince.

"Take the pills," Blake spoke, jerking his head towards the bedside table where two pills and a glass of water sat.

Dean rolled his eyes but popped the pills and swallowed them down with water, "Sam?"

Blake moved the clothe against the gleaming silver of his gun, "still gone, but he was generous enough to give you a call. I answered, he said he's fine and that he's working through things on his own, oh and don't worry or try to follow him."

Dean snorted, "that sounds like him."

Blake only gave a brief raise of his eyebrows in agreement as he continued cleaning his guns, "how's the head?"

"Fine, considering that bastard Gordon took a nice swing at it with his gun....wait what happened to him?"

"I persuaded him to leave."

Dean gave an amused look, "meaning you kicked his ass?"

Blake smirked slightly, "more or less, but he took off before the real ass kicking could begin."

Dean shook his head, "coward."

Blake glanced up at Dean, "Gordon is a lot of things, a coward is not one of them. He booked it out of there for a very good reason, and with him there's never a good reason, at least for whatever he's after."

"You know him?"

Blake grimaced, "more or less, met up with him about six months back, found myself a vampire coven and he was after the same thing. We teamed up temporarily, but I quickly became aware of his...deficiencies."

Dean's eyebrow shot up, "you mean that he's ten buckets of crazy?"

A small smile showed on Blake's face, "Yes. He was hellbent on killing this nine year old girl who he was convinced had become infected, because she'd been with them for far too long, and she couldn't stand the sunlight. Turns out she had an allergy to sunlight, and I knew that. When he refused to listen to reason I put him down. Killed the rest of the vampires and got her to safety, leaving Gordon where he lay. She's still a human and glad to be back with her parents."

Dean snorted derisively, "yeah that sounds like Gordon, but we need to find Sam."

Blake shook his head, "Sam directly asked that we don't try to find him."

Dean stood up, "like that's ever stopped me."

Blake's face turned to amusement, "he also asked me personally to prevent you from doing anything stupid, like going after him."

Dean looked disbelieving, "and you listened to him?"

Blake shrugged, "Sam is doing what he feels he needs to do, and he's well aware of the danger of Gordon so don't even go there. I promised him I would keep you off of his ass while he did whatever it was that he needed to do, while keeping his word that in the case of running into any danger, he would contact us."

Dean gave a violent jerk of his head, "that's not enough, I'm going after him."

Blake stood up, and Dean just stared at him, "what?"

Dean was incredulous, "you're actually going to try and stop me?"

An amused snort, "not try, I will."

Dean suddenly looked torn between irritation and amusement, "you think you can stop me somehow? Gonna kick my ass?"

Blake shook his head, "it doesn't require violent punching and kicking to subdue someone, grappling works just fine for me."

Dean's face turned to amusement and suprise, "you're going to wrestle me? You do realize no one has beat me in wrestling before, right?"

Blake stretched his arm, "then I guess we'll see, think of it as a challenge."

Dean looked thoughtful, the idea of a challenge, especially in a fighter like Blake was certainly an interesting idea and he wasn't against it. Alright so he'd get Blake out of his way, and then he'd go after Sam, fair enough. Dean set his things on the bed, wiping his hands together as he turned to Blake again, "alright then, let's se--"

His words were cut off suddenly by a solid body colliding with his own, knocking him onto the bed. He wriggled around as he felt Blake's strong hands holding his arms, he chuckled, "oh we're starting?"

Blake only grinned as he managed to pin Dean, but his eyes widened as he felt Dean's legs wrap around him and roll him to the side onto his stomach. He felt Dean immediately follow through by pressing his body down onto Blake, using his legs to pin Blake's arms, his hands held at Blakes upper back and head, holding him down, "not so cocky now are you?"

Blake only snorted as he managed to wretch his arms out from between Dean's vice-like grip and push himself onto his back, throwing Dean off of him. Instantly he was on Dean, firmly aware of the amused sound coming from Dean's throat. He went to catch Dean's arms but Dean was already in the middle of trying to throw Blake off of him. They both fought to gain control over the other, Dean eventually resorting to rolling Blake suddenly, using his hips. Blake was now beneath Dean, the two of them still fighting for the control of the wrestling match. This continued on, the wrestling match very quickly turning from a matter of Dean's leaving, and quickly became the two of them testing the other, seeing which of the two friends could come out on top. A typical testosterone fueled friendly competition of strength, skill and egos.

Suddenly Dean bucked up, throwing Blake off balance, and with a twist of his body, sent Blake off the bed onto the floor, Dean skillfully following after him. A soft noise escaped Blake's mouth as he hit the ground roughly, all the air in his lungs knocked from him. Though he tried to regain himself, he felt Dean's hands grip his wrists forcing them up above his head, while his legs curled around Blakes own pinning them effectively. Blake's breath shot in, his chest heaving just as much as Dean's, who lay above him, their slightly sweaty faces only inches apart because of their position.

Dean grinned, "told ya no one has beat me!"

Blake rolled his eyes, but the evidence of a smile danced at the corner of his lips, "yeah well, the minute you let me up, I'm just going to do it again until we're both too tired to actually do anything else, either way you're not going anywhere."

Dean smirked, "I'll outlast you."

Blake made to reply when both men chose that exact moment to become acutely aware of the fact that both of their hardness' were pressing against one anothers. In their position both were focused on the matter, and both coming to the realization that neither of them were exactly lacking. The sudden intimacy of the moment caught up with them, their full attentions on the heat and pulse of the others body. Dean's gaze slowly moved up to Blake's face, who instantly returned the gaze. Time stopped for a moment, their own breathing at a loss for themselves, eyes locked on the others. Then time started again, slowly, creepingly slow as Dean felt his body move of it's own accord it seemed, bending his neck slowly, his throat working. Blake only stared intensely, held by the power of the moment, the charm that it held, watching and not daring to move as he watched Dean lean his face to his.

Their lips met, and the air around them seemed to spark with energy, an energy that held the two of them there, neither having moved a muscle when their lips met. Once again time chose to stop, halting all functions in either man. Then a flare of thought erupted in Dean Winchester's mind, causing him to jerk his head back way from Blake's mouth. The movement woke Blake from his stupor and both stared at one another, their faces wearing the same look of pure shock and want.

Blake's mind was still a haze, feelings he'd long since forgotten flitting through not only his mind but his body, "I-....."

He stopped suddenly, unable to even think of anything to say, nothing seemed to fit for the moment. He only stared at the dumbfounded stare on Dean's face, the tension seeming to spread out betweent them like a solid strand. When it happened, both felt the sudden breaking of the strand and both reacted accordingly. One head arched up while the other shot down, the need and desire washing over them suddenly, a force beyond their control. Their lips met again, this time with movement, with hunger. Lips pressed against lips, moving frantically, bodies heating suddenly. A tongue pressed against anothers lips that parted willingly, accepting the tongue as it washed into it's own mouth. Blake twitched suddenly feeling the kiss through his whole body, his body spreading with heat, a fire burning through his veins, a fire he didn't want to stop. Dean's hands gripped tight against his wrists, his legs bearing down on him, all of Dean pressing against him, holding him down, sending the desire further through his body. He groaned audibly, an unheard noise before, as he felt Dean's hips grind against him, pressing down on his erection. The groan seemed to entice Dean, pushing further with his tongue, the want in him shooting through him, sparking in him a life he hadn't known.

Then they pulled away, a more gentle motion, eyes still locked on the others, their gazes held for a few minutes, taking it all in. As was expected it was Dean's mind that snapped suddenly, a feeling of dawning horror at what had just transpired. He leapt up, leaving a slightly dazed and bewildered Blake on the floor, who stirred, slowly sitting up. Dean glanced frantically from side to side, grabbing his keys and running out of the room. He didn't stop walking down the walkway till he almost reached the stairs. Grabbing the rail he went to swing himself around, and dash down the stairs when the reality hit him, he'd not only just kissed a guy, he'd just full on made out with one, with Blake! He sat down hard on the stairs, placing his face in his hands, a guy! He gave a faint cock of his head, yeah it was probably the hottest thing he'd ever done, but it was a guy! He'd never even once glanced at another man like that, and he'd just about tried to screw Blake into the floor if he'd gone that far.

He shook himself, he needed to focus, it was Sam that he was after and needed. He made to stand up when he felt a sharp pain in his neck, he made to reach for it, but only watched as the world swam and sat down hard. He reached up to his neck feeling for a moment, a solid object in his neck, he only managed to finger it as he felt an invisible force pass over him and darkness swept through him.

Blake in the meantime was still sitting on the floor, still in a partial daze. He stood up shakily, grabbing his cigarettes from the table and flipping one out, fumbling for his lighter and lighting it instantly. He stared at his hands, which were still shaking visibly, causing him to frown. Now Blake wasn't exactly what you'd call naive when it came to these matters. He may not have been very partial to expressing many emotions other than irritation, interest, concentration, and happiness when he allowed it, but he knew desire and lust when he felt it. Hell he wasn't a virgin! He'd lost his virginity years back, and still occasionally, when someone just right happened across his path, he would sleep with them. He knew lust and desire, they'd more than once had creeped through his body, taking a hold over his body. This on the other hand, this was something all together different. The feelings he'd had, they were far more intense than he'd ever known, if it had continued he didn't know what he would have been capable of after that. It had torn through him, controlling his body and mind like he'd never known before.

He ran a hand through his hair, stubbing out his cigarette as he realized that Dean had left the door wide open in his haste to leave, not that he blamed the man, it was as much a shock for Blake as it was for Dean. He frowned suddenly when he realized that he hadn't heard the familiar rumble of the Impala starting, he stood up and walked out the door and peered over the railing, and spotting the car instantly. Scratching his head he turned and walked down the pathway, convinced that maybe Dean in his state of mind had just decided to walk it off. When he turned the corner heading to the stairs he spotted Dean, laying in an unconscious heap, a long but thin needle sticking out of his neck.

He bent down instantly to check on him, and he was still breathing he noted. It was then that he became aware of another person behind him, he jumped up and twisted around in time to see Gordon holding a gun and heard a soft noise of air as he felt a pain in his neck. He knew that he'd been darted, just as Dean had as Gordon only smirked at him and said, "two for the price of one, this will definitely get Sammy running to me."

Blake stumbled back into the high railing, only managing to fumble out, "fuckbag..."

Then his legs fell out from beneath him, and he gave into darkness.

*******************************************************

Smoke, burning flesh, screams.....THE SCREAMING!!  
Eyesight blurring, he can't see....where is he?  
What happened?  
Oh God! He's covered in blood, their blood!  
The fire, this, all of it, him, him....HIM!  
A shake, a rumble, a roar...it's coming back....  
He does what he must, he is a coward, running...  
A wall of flames, a pile of flesh and bone....

Into the darkness of the night, the shadows of the forest.

****************************************************

The smell of rotting wood and dust filled his senses, his vision blurry as he picked his head up slowly, feeling the haze of the drug still bearing down on him. Blake squinted through the shadowy room, desperately fighting to gain control of what he was seeing. Fallen pieces of wood, furniture, clothe and other odds and ends filled his sight as he made to stand. He realized quickly that he was tied to the chair he sat in and getting up wasn't an option. He fought the urge to growl in frustration, Gordon had gotten the best of both of them, they both had become distracted and he'd taken advantage of it and managed to subdue them long enough to get them to wherever it was that they were. He glanced around the room some more, trying to figure out exactly where he was, all he could make out was that it was a shack of some kind that hadn't seen the touch of a human in God knows how long. Dust floated amongst the cobwebs and decaying furniture in the room, the smell of dead rotting wood and fabric hanging in the air, stale.

He wrestled his arms for a moment, and wasn't that suprised that Gordon had made sure to tie him down quite well. In his hasty movements though, he became aware of another person directly behind him. That could only mean it was Dean, or Sam, but Gordon had something about luring Sam here, and God only knew why Gordon wanted that, the man had stopped making rational sense years before all of this. He moved his chair as best he could, slamming it into the chair behind him, "Dean!"

He rolled his eyes when he realized that this would be the second time that he would be trying to wake the eldest Winchester in a 24 hour period, or at least maybe it was 24 hours. He tried some more, the effects of the drug should have worn off by now, "Dean!"

He felt the man shift and heard him groan slowly, "wha-s that?"

"Dean, wake up!"

He felt Dean jolt and squirm around, "the hell?"

Blake shook his head, "it's no use, that crazy fucker has us tied up good."

"Is that what everyone thinks of me?" A voice floated out from a nearby doorway as Gordon slunk into the room, a dark smile on his face.

Blake snorted, "anybody who's had the displeasure of meeting you that is."

Dean wrestled with the ties around his wrists, trying to free himself to which Gordon chuckled, "that's not going to do you a whole lot of good. Don't worry I'll let you both go after I get what I want."

Dean stopped, craning his neck the best he could, "which is what?"

Blake growled, "Sam."

Dean hopped in his chair, trying to glare at Gordon, "what the hell do you want with my brother?"

Gordon shrugged, "everyone knows that he's got some demon in him, I'm only doing what I do best, killing evil."

Dean managed to cast a heavy glare over his shoulder, "my brother is NOT evil!"

"He's got demon blood in him, it's only inevitable that eventually he'll start acting on it. You think that his powers came from nowhere Dean? That his visions just happened to come from the ether? No, he's got demon blood in him, and eventually that'll change him, him and all the others like him, so I've been doing what I have to do."

Blake stared at Gordon, "you've been the one killing all those people."

Dean looked bewildered, "what?"

Blake sighed, "I've been noticing a handful of people have been dying off lately, murdered actually. Someone is this town died just the other day, stabbed in the gut in a parking lot. It was you Gordon."

Gordon shrugged again, "I'm doing what I can to stop the demons from winning."

Blake shook his head, "you really have lost your goddamn mind."

Gordon grabbed a rifle sitting against the wall as he walked around to Dean, "call me what you want, but I'm doing what I have to do. To preserve the human race."

Dean growled, "when I get up from here, I'm going to kill you."

Blake grunted, "not if I beat you too it."

Gordon bent down, his breath beating into Dean's face, "once I've killed your brother, I'll let you both go. I've already got my bait and he'll have seen me walk in the front door, once that happens he'll trail around to the back, where I've got some tripwire tied to some explosives. Once that's all over, you two are free to go."

Dean jerked, trying to punch Gordon, "Sam's not stupid enough to fall for that!"

Gordon smiled, "for his brother he is."

Blake gritted his teeth, even though the man was out of his mind, he had a point, the brothers didn't exactly think things through when it came to each other. That was the curse of having a partner when hunting, you tended to get attached. He felt Gordon beside him, a clothe in his hand as he pulled it across and taut through Blakes mouth, and as he went to do the same to Dean, both of them fighting against it, Gordon spoke, "now don't worry, just can't have you alerting him is all."

Dean's returning glare said volumes as he cursed into the gag, though it was obviously muffled. Blake fought the urge to roll his eyes when he heard movement on the other side of the thin walls. Both he and Dean froze as they watched light peer in for brief moments through random slits and rotted holes, the sound of Sam crunching carefully over the leaves outside. Blake's head swivelled to the door, as he felt Dean do the same. They tensed as they listened to the door open, and then it went silent as Sam seemed to be taking it carefully. The first blast shook the house, Blake closing his eyes as he heard Dean moan in pain at the thought. Gordon held a finger up to his lips, as if to motion for them to wait. Suddenly a secondary blast shook the house and Blake actually grimaced, hoping that Sam had anticipated the secondary tripwire bomb.

Gordon grabbed his gun and strode from the room, leaving the two of them alone. Blake wriggled around, feeling the rigid shock setting into Dean's body, and he tried to get him to actually do something, but found it was a futile hope. Suddenly the sounds of wrestling and fighting were heard from the other room. Blake felt a surge pass through Dean's body as they both realized that Sam had survived through the tripwires. Blake strained trying to get out of the restraints when he spotted Sam walking from the room, the gun in his hand. He threw it to the side and hurried over to them, untying them both.

"Where's Gordon? I'm so kicking his ass!" Dean leapt up from the seat.

Sam gave a serious face, "I took care of Gordon."

Blake raised an eyebrow as he watched comprehension and-was that fear? Wash over Dean's face. Blake only shrugged as they made their way out of the house walking across the street. The sounds of gunshots filled the air as they jerked and glanced back to see Gordon aiming two guns at them as he stood on the porch firing wildly. They glanced at each other and took off, diving into a nearby ditch.

"You call this taken care of?!?" Dean barked.

"Hold on!" Sam yelled back as the sounds of sirens and bright red and blue lights filled the air. Within minutes several cop cars had shown up and thrown Gordon into cuffs and the backseat of the car. Blake glanced at Sam with an approving look, "clever."

Sam grinned, "what? Did you think I killed him?"

They turned and walked away as Dean snorted, "I would have."

Blake looked agreeing, "oh yeah, same here."

Sam only looked bewildered and slightly disturbed as they went back to the Impala.

*********************************************

Dean had made it quite apparent that he was avoiding not only being alone with Blake, but also being within a six foot distance. Blake seemed unfazed by it, actually he didn't even seem to notice it. He was absorbed in his reading or whatever else he was doing at the time, all the while Sam watched with vague interest, darting a glance between the two of them. Sam could only figure that some sort of argument or odd conversation had his brother weirded out. He thought about asking either one of them but figured he'd get a disconnected answer from Blake and an avoidance answer from Dean. In the end he decided to just let it be.

After some surfing around for half the day, Sam came across a series of disappearances to the east of them. When he announced it, both Dean and Blake seemed eager to go, though it seemed Blake's reaction was because he was tired of sitting around, Dean's was once again an avoidance of whatever weirdness was going on. Within moments they were packed up and back on the road, Dean still tense and not talking, no matter how much Sam was pushing.

So that's it....maybe in the Beta'd version the ending will have changed, cuz I'm not too sure about it.  
In any case my Muse decided to be cruel by giving only a make-out period...he's a bit sadistic, and it worries me a lil bit....that and he keeps telling me really odd things....does anyone else become freaked by their muse?  
Anyways....*turns* what?...oh fine, my muse says hi, anyways, please...PLEASE review for the love of whatever it is that you do or do not believe in.  
REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Alright, Where' The Canary?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural, and just as depressing I do not make money from this. Just sexual kicks.

A/N:  
Alright I finally managed to get this done, but I do want to apologize for how long it took.  
I would have sent this to my new BETA but I felt like I should get this out as soon as possible, so this one is an un-BETA'd version, and when my BETA goes through it and all that fun stuff, I'll replace it with the BETA'd version.  
So here ya go.....

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 4  
Alright, So Where's The Canary?  
-30 Miles From Lawrence, Kansas-

Hurried movements  
Desperation evident  
Flesh to flesh, lips to lips  
Dancing tongues  
Rising Desire

"Dean!"

Dean snapped out of his reverie, his eyes tearing away from the road to stare at his brother who was giving him a contemplative and irritated glance, "what? Right, the case."

Sam frowned, "are you ok?"

Dean shook his head, "it's nothing don't worry about it."

Sam only raised an eyebrow and turned back to his laptop, "alright we've got three suicides, all within the same two weeks so far."

"And that's enough to go to Kansas?"

Sam shrugged, "we've gone for less ya know."

Dean only grunted, "anything else?"

Sam gave a jerk of his head, "not really, seems each of these people were doing just fine. Well adjusted, happy, and then suddenly just spiralled down and finally killed themselves after a little bit of time."

Dean shifted in his seat as the bike behind them blazed past them, past the sign announcing their arrival into the sleepy town of Great Falls, "what's he in such a hurry for?"

Sam frowned at his brother again, "Dean, are you talking to me or yourself again?"

Dean only changed the subject, "so we gonna visit the families?"

Sam only gave a rise of one shoulder, "I don't see any other option that, we've got to figure out what's going on here."

Dean smiled, "alright, incognito."

Sam rolled his eyes, pulling his phone from his pocket, "I'll text Blake and let him know," he muttered as he began pushing the buttons on the phone, "by the way what are you thinking to go as."

Dean grinned again, "ah well, I was thinking FBI would be a little odd, so why not a pair of priests? Offer a little spiritual guidance."

Sam groaned as he flipped the phone shut, "Ahh, I feel like we're going to condemn ourselves to hell everytime we do that."

Dean snickered, "oh it's alright little brother."

Sam picked up his phone and read the incoming message, "Blake says fine, and he'll get the motel, again....also I'm thinking in a small, close knit town like this. Two priests at the same time might be a little much don't you think?"

"What like they would know we're not of whatever church they're going too?"

Sam nodded, "yeah."

"So what are you thinking?"

"One of researchs, while the other takes care of the families."

Dean looked thoughtful, his mind skittering over a few...awkward details, "alright, I'll drop you off with Blake at the motel and you do the research while I go see the families."

Sam shook his head, "fine, but take me to the library first, I'll want to get some backstory as well."

Dean revved the engine, "sounds good to me."

**************************************************

A sharp rapping at the door and Dean waited, casually checking his watch. As he waited he heard the sounds of someone approaching the door and he adjusted his collar, making sure the starch was holding it stiffly, the bible held in front of him. A harried and somber looking woman answered the door, a crumpled tissue in her hand, her eyes washed over Dean.

"Yes?"

Dean smiled his charming smile, "Miss Dufree?"

She nodded, "that's me...and you are?"

"Father Castle, I'm with the Association of Baptismal Care, and was at your local church when I heard of your tragedy and wanted to offer my condolensces."

The woman stared at him blinking slowly before clearing her throat and standing back from the doorway, "come in."

Dean nodded and crossed the threshold staring at the classically themed house that spread out around him. He followed her into the living room and shook his head when she offered him tea, restraining himself from making a face. He smiled softly as she sat down, dabbing at her eyes as she watched him.

He only gave a slight nod, "Ma'am...I really am sorry about your brother, but umm, how had he been these last couple of weeks?"

She sighed, "David was fine for so long, new job that was paying well, new car, bought his own house. He was on top of the world and then just spiralled out of nowhere, depressed beyond belief, we just couldn't get through to him, neither his friends or myself. And it just broke my heart to see him hurting so much and he wouldn't talk to me, we've been so close ever since our parents died when we were younger."

Dean shifted uncomfortably, "I understand that it was about a week after Mr Unger."

She nodded, "Yes David was friends with Trent from long ago, they went back to high school, but they didn't really see each other that much. Then he showed up on my brothers door the other week, destraught and raving about God knows what. Some girl or another that they'd known in high school. Then Trent went and...but anyways, it was just so weird, David left after Trents funeral I think he went to go to that girl and then a couple of weeks later..."

Dean's interested was piqued, "Oh? Who's this girl?"

Her brow furrowed, "umm, Patricia Felding...I remember her from school, she was such a strange girl. I didn't mind her too much, but she wasn't well liked, in a town like this having a reputation like hers wasn't exactly good, even if it was ignorant."

"What reputation was that?"

A soft but cynical laugh escaped her lips, "even you Father won't believe this, people called her a witch, as if something like that exists, it's so stupid."

Dean grunted, yes, how stupid indeed, "how did your brother know her?"

She stiffened, something that Dean noticed, "like I said they were from the same school, in a town like this, you know everyone."

Dean cocked his head, "is...there something you're not telling me?"

She whipped her head towards him, narrowing her eyes as she stood, "I think that's enough Father. I'm trying to mourn my brother and instead you want to question his integrity, his past, and about some strange girl that we haven't seen in years."

She all but shoved him out the door, leaving him bewildered on the doorway. He shrugged and plucked his phone from his pocket, dialing Sam as he made his way to his car around the corner. He informed Sam of what he'd heard, saying that the last guy didn't have any family, and the friends weren't talking. Sam grumbled something about picking up some information on the girl from the newspapers or even from school records, try to find out where she lived. Dean grunted and pulled the car around the corner as he talked with his brother, noticing an odd tone in his voice.

"Ok," Sam's voice drawled out, "so why don't you go to the motel room and explain it to Blake, I won't be more than an hour."

Dean stiffened, and it showed in his tone, "why don't I just swing by the library and pick you up?"

Sam sighed, "it's less than a 10 minute walk from the motel, I think I can handle that. Why are you avoiding the motel room, or better yet, Blake so much?"

Dean's eyes widened, "I'm not, just cutting back on time."

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing damn well he wasn't getting anywhere, "well I'm a big boy and I can walk. And since there's no problem with Blake, you can go back and tell him what's going on, it'll be easier that way."

Dean knew that he wasn't going to get away with insisting that he help his brother, it would just make things more suspicious. He agreed and hung up the phone as he swung the car around the corner. It had been just over a week since they'd left from their previous hunt, and he and Blake hadn't really spoken that much. Dean didn't really know what to say, and Blake seemed to be completely oblivious to it. A few times Dean could have sworn he felt Blake's eyes on him, but anytime he would check, Blake was looking away from him, either absorbed in his book, his laptop or casually watching something else. What had happened was nagging at him, throwing him off completely, he was just hoping that it wouldn't throw him off of this hunt. He couldn't allow himself to be freaked out, Blake hadn't brought it up, so he didn't have to worry about it coming up. It was just something had happened, nothing really big, just a kiss, born of desperation and pent up sexual energy. Yeah, exactly, it had been awhile since he'd gotten laid.

He pulled in front of the motel and slid out, closing the door behind him. He fumbled around finding the key, musing that this place still used actual keys for the room, instead of the card key system. He pushed the key into place and turned the knob, opening the door as he walked in. He looked around seeing that the room was empty, the table was littered with a couple of books, an empty mug and an ashtray filled with butts, the pack of cigarettes still laying next to it, so he figured Blake was still there. It was then that he became aware of the fact that he could hear the soft sounds of water running, and realized that Blake was in the shower. He threw his bag on the bed and pulled off the coat and pants he was wearing, tearing the stiff collar from it's place. He tore around his bag, pulling out a white tee and blue jeans, the ratty holes in the jeans evident as he pulled them on.

He lay back onto the bed, shrugging as he found that the bed wasn't all that uncomfortable for once, not the usual bed of slate that he was used too when it came to motels. He ran his hand through his hair, thoughts rampant through his head. Sure he was alone with Blake, but the man hadn't done anything to make things awkward between them, he'd actually never even acknowledged that anything had happened between the two of them. Dean sure as hell wasn't going to say anything about it, but he couldn't help but marvel at the fact that Blake seemed to just either take it into stride or didin't even think about it. He even smiled slightly that he wished more women were so blase about that kind of thing...then again they hadn't exactly had sex. Still the whole thing had been disconcerting to say the least.

He hadn't even realized that the noise of the shower had stopped until he heard the sounds of the door being opened, he sat up quickly, head snapping in the direction of the noise. Blake walked out, towel wrapped tightly around his waist, small water drops running down his body. Dean's eyes fell quickly on him, eyes tracing the contours of his muscles, the faint yet noticeable ab muscles that traces up to a defined chest, a dark tan, unlike a golden surfer tan, a deep olive tone instead. Blake glanced up immediately as if sensing someone else in the room and snorted when Dean only gave him a nod and resumed laying on the bed. Dean heard the faint sounds of a lighter and the sound of Blake inhaling and the smell of fresh smoke rose to his nostrils.

"You know," Dean continued, "it's kinda rude to smoke around a non-smoker."

Blake snorted again, "I'm not concerned about that."

"Pfft, figures."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Blake puffing gently on his cigarette as he waited, before leaning forward in his chair, "so how long are we going to ignore it."

Dean thought about playing it dumb, but he knew better than to try it with Blake, "I'd prefer forever."

Blake rolled his eyes, "it won't make it go away."

"One could hope."

Blake sighed as he stood up and walked into the bathroom, the sounds of shuffling and then emerged with his clothes on, or at least his black pants and a white tee.

"So you're not even going to acknowledge it?"

He was being offly persistent, "Blake...I am acknowledging it, I just don't want to talk about it."

Blake leaned back, looking mildly interested, "and why's that?"

Dean sat up slowly, placing his head in his hands and rubbing as if rubbing away a headache, "because..."

Blake only stared, "would be nice to have just a little more than that."

Dean just stared at him, his eyes speaking volumes as Blake raised his head, "ah, you're ashamed."

Dean looked startled, "no! Not exactly anyways..."

"And here I thought the great and virile Dean Winchester would have had at least one or two men in his lifetime."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "and you haven't?"

An amused look crossed Blakes face, "no, I haven't."

Now Dean just look bewildered, "so this has never happened to, and you can just talk about it so nonchalantly?"

Blake sighed, "to be honest, it was...shocking to the least. I've had plenty of downtime to think about it, and honestly I'm not going to waste my time feeling shitty over something like that. Of all the things in the world that I could do, or have done, I believe that being attracted to another man is the least of my worries."

"Things you have done?"

Blake frowned as he stood up, snubbing the cigarette, "subject change much?"

Dean only stared at Blake, "what so you think it's so easy?"

Blake walked over to Dean and only watched him for a moment, watching as Dean seemed to shrink back into himself and at the same time seemed to swell up. A strange smile played over Blake's lips, as did an even stranger glint flash in his eyes, he bent down and pressed his lips against a startled Dean's. When he pulled back Dean only looked at him, shock and confusion evident behind the fog in his gaze.

"Wha-?"

Blake smiled softly, "you made the first move last time, so I'm returning the favor. Reciprocity, a beautiful thing, and yes it's that easy."

"Blake, I don't thin-"

Blake rolled his eyes, all sembelance of patience gone from him, he pushed Dean back, "conversation is so overrated."

Dean landed on his back, he began to speak again when he felt Blake ease down on top of him, kissing him deeply again. His mind made to resist, but his body thought differently. His body pressing up deep into Blake's, his arms snaking around Blake's waist and holding tight as their lips meshed together, his tongue sliding into Blake's mouth. His body shuddered as he felt Blake's hand wrap around his neck, pulling him firmly into the kiss, their lips working around each other, their tongues slipping over one anothers. The hand around Blake's waist slid up, pushing itself under his shirt, the taut muscles shifting under his rough hands, his hips grinding into Blake's own.

Blake felt Dean shift from under him, set off balance and thinking that Dean was cutting what was happening short, he stopped as he was rolled off of Dean onto his back. Thinking it was already over he made to move to his feet when he felt Dean's weight pressed against him suddenly, forcefully planting himself upon Blake's body. Blake was suprised, but wasn't arguing as he felt Dean's muscles working against his body, tightening and pressing as Dean's lips forced against his own. He heard the sound of someone let out a soft moan and realized it was himself as Dean's hands snaked down and gripped onto his hips.

Dean's hands traced into Blake's waistline, feeling the soft skin of the tip, sending a deep shiver through his body. Dean's mind was a blank slate of lust, breathing heavily as if he'd gone toe to toe with a demon as he snaked down further, suddenly finding that the button and zipper of Blake's pants were already undone. He frowned, wondering how that could have happened when the sensation of Blake's hands working off his own pants wiped any thought away. Blake's hands fumbled for a moment and then steadied as the sound of the button being undone and the zipper being pulled back was heard. Dean pressed his face into Blake's neck as he felt a warm and firm hand pressed against his hardened cock. Out of reflex he bit deep into Blake's muscled shoulder, a deep shudder followed by a gasp was all Dean needed to know that he'd done right.

Dean tore at Blake's shirt as Blake managed to get rid of Dean's, their rapid moving chests pressed against one another, lips meeting in ecstasy as hands around around the other's cocks. Both pumped on the other, the passion working in hand and mouths, pleasure seething from them. Dean's hand reached out slightly from Blake's cock and managed to circle around part of his own, pressing it against Blake's to get a better grip. Blake moaned against Dean's mouth as Dean began to pump the both of them together, Blake's hips twitching, the silky flesh rubbing against each other. Dean's mouth moved back down, tongue tracing along Blake's jawline, nibbling at his ear, swirling his tongue around the lob, then returning back to Blake's mouth. Minutes passed like this, their heavy breathing and occasional groans held in the air until Dean's grip tightened slightly, breaking his mouth away from Blake's to moan guttarly, as he bit down into Blake's shoulder hard. Blake shook as fire roped through both of their bodies, their release shooting against one anothers stomachs, coating them both, his grip biting into Dean's back.

Blake slumped back, not even aware that he'd bent up during his orgasm. With a sigh, Dean fell to the side, his breath ragged as warmth passed through both of their bodies. After a few silent moments, Dean stood up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He flipped the water on and stepped into it, washing the semen from his body. He scrubbed, trying to erase the memories from his mind along with the thoughts, determined to get back to normal, where he was before. Nothing in this whole crazy situation made sense anymore, to him there were lines for everything, definitive lines that made things clear, but now they were blurring and disappearing, distorting everything. After several minutes of feeling the hot water scald his body he eventually stepped out, drying himself off roughly with the cheap towel. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on as he walked out, immediately spotting Blake sitting at the table, book and cigarette in hand. Dean resisted the urge to throttle him, he looked way too damn calm after what just happened.

He opened his mouth to speak when the sounds of the door being opened caused him to shut his mouth so quickly and forcefully that the sound of his teeth clicking together could be heard. He turned his head as Sam walked into the room, taking in his still damp brother and a relaxed Blake with a disinterested look as he threw papers and his bag onto the bed.

"What did you find out?" Blake asked, flicking a page of the book idily.

Sam sighed, "they're all in connection with Patricia Felding. There were reports of her being picked on constantly, it was rumored that she was a witch and what not. She was harassed constantly, and mostly by Dufree and his buddy, they tormented the hell out of her. There was a hospital report, apparently she tried to kill herself a couple of times, the first by downing a bottle of Valium, and the second time by slicing her wrists, obviously both attempts failed."

"Well were there any reports of strange things happening to them, or a hex bag?" Dean asked, steadily trying to ignore Blake's presence.

Sam shrugged, "that Dufree guy lived just down the street from the library, and I couldn't find anything when I went looking around, no hex bags whatsoever."

Dean sat down as Blake stood up, "well then it's not a witch...where are you going?"

Blake glanced over as he grabbed his bag, "I thought we were going after a rogue witch."

Dean gave him an incredulous look, "we've already established that there were no hex bags."

Blake shook his head, "doesn't mean she's not a witch pulling something, trust me, let's go."

Before either of them could argue, Blake was out the door and ready. The brothers just looked at one another and shrugged and followed him out.

***************************************************

The ranch style house seemed peaceful against the setting sun, a few small trees lay outside in the main yard, past the shrubery that was wild and overgrown around the house. As the three snuck along the back of the house, Blake's eyes fell on an upturned portion of the lawn and he bent down, the brothers stopping as Blake ran a hand over a few of the plants.

"Nightshade, motherwort, wolfsbane, ginger, we've got her."

Dean snorted, "either that, or she cooks some weird ass food."

Blake only rolled his eyes as he stood back up and squinted into one of the nearby windows, all he could see in the mostly darkened house was a faint, flickering light from within the confines of the house. He nodded at Sam who slunk up to the back door, easing the lockpick into the cheap door and after a few seconds of precise movement, a soft click was heard as the door was unlocked. Blake turned the knob and pushed it open, the door making little to no noise. They walked carefully into the dark kitchen, glancing around frequently until they heard the sounds of someone chanting. Blake glanced at the two of them before pointing down the hallway leading out of the kitchen, where the light of what was obviously a fire, flickered near the end. They nodded and followed him down the hallway, the light and voice growing louder with each step. When they reached the doorway, Blaked nodded at them and then froze as the voice suddenly stopped, Sam gave a soft noise and backed up, retreating through the kitchen to enter into the living room in a different direction.

Blake gave a countdown before whipping around the corner, the sight of a dark haired girl, surrounded by candles and runes on the ground met his view as he began to yell, "Freeze! Don't fucki-"

The air was filled with a crimson light that filled the room, blinding Sam who had whipped around his own corner. Blake was lifted off his feet and thrown backwards, past a temporarily stunned Dean as his body slammed into the opposite wall, the collision shaking the walls. The girl turned towards Sam, her mouth opening to speak, but before a syllable could be uttered, Dean swung, his fist collidding with the side of her head, crumpling her instantly. Dean panted slightly, the air in the room seeming to be devoid of the necessary amounts of oxygen. He glanced down at the site he stood on, odd but ancient looking runes were painted on the ground, several candles were lit in many different places, if Dean didn't know any better, he's say it was done in a hurry without any pre-planning.

"Sammy," his voice came out hoarse, "you alright?"

Sam rubbed his eyes, "yeah, but I don't think Blake was quite so lucky."

"Oh shit," Dean yelped suddenly remembering Blake. He whipped around and hurried over to the wreckage of the the ruined wall and table underneath. As he pushed several pieces out of his way, Sam stood behind him. Suddenly Dean let out a yelp and leapt back in surprise. Sam's brow furrowed as he peaked over Dean's shoulder who had his gun levelled into the dark hallway. A low growl echoed around them as a large, long, sleek black, fanged and clawed feline walked from the hallway. Although Sam was taken back he reached out and pushed Dean's arm down, levelling the gun down at the ground.

"Dean....that's Blake."

Dean's eyes were wide, "Sam, it's a fucking tiger...."

Sam rolled his eyes as he hesitantly stepped out from behind Dean, "A panther actually."

Dean gave him a filthly look, "Tiger, panther, whatever, it's still a big cat, sharp claws and teeth. You know, maneaters?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at the large panther who was gazing curiously at it's own body, "I don't think it's just a panther...Blake?"

The panther's head shot up and stared fiercly at Sam, the intensity of the gaze was exactly like Blakes, but the fierce features of the large cat just added to it. Both brothers could only stare as the panther glanced between them, both having an indignant look and yet a constant feel of upheld dignity. Dean was hesitant and bent down to touch the large cat who stared at him with a mix of apprehension and patience. Dean tentatively touched Blake's head who relaxed slightly at the contact, he stroked a few times, feeling the velvet soft fur under the skin of his palm.

He gave him a glance over again, "it figures that you'd be a gorgeous panther."

Sam frowned at Dean but noticed that he was right, Blake as a panther was completely obsidian black, the fur glossy under the faint light. His body was sleek and powerful looking, he held a sense of poise, dignity, and danger about him. His eyes were a shock of emerald, the centers a blatant gold color that seemed to drink in the surroundings around him, he was a beautiful animal.

"Yeah," Sam began, "but what do we do about him?"

Dean frowned at this, "I don't know, this isn't the kind of magick we're used too."

Sam nodded, "this is quite advanced magick, maybe Bobby would know."

With that he turned and walked out of the room, dialing Bobby's number. Meanwhile Dean was left crouching next to the feline Blake, who was quite content with Dean's hand on his head. Dean just stared at Blake in disbelief, "dude....you're a cat."

Blake snarled and Dean leaned back, "fine, panther, whatever."

Blake seemed content with that and nudged at Dean's hand, Dean was bewildered right up until he realized that Blake wanted him to scratch him again. Dean was amused as he realized that the human and animal were mixing inside Blake's new bodies brain. He idily scratched the large cats head, and stared at him even longer as he heard Sam talking in the other room. He didn't even know where to begin of what had happened here, other than the fact that a spell of some sort had forced Blake's body into the body of an animal, and an conspicious one at that. Blake's ears perked up as he heard the sounds of Sam coming back into the room, wearing an all too grim expression on his face.

"What'd Bobby say?"

Sam licked his lips, "he says that this is pretty big mojo, and that we should see someone who knows something about this."

Dean didn't like the expression on his brothers face, "like who?"

Sam hesitated, "Missouri."

Dean swallowed hard, he'd thought they'd finally left Lawrence behind them, "are you sure?"

Sam nodded, "she's the only one close by that we can trust really."

He glanced down at Blake who only stared up at him with that eerie gaze that all cats have, the one that makes you feel like they're peering right into your soul, "alright then, we can't have him being a furball for life."

The next thing he knew he felt a large and powerful weight slam into him and knock him down. His eyes shot up as he lay on the ground to a mouth full of sharp fangs and a growling panther. He grinned weakly, "was only a joke, sorry."

The panther gave a last low growl before sliding back off of Dean, a smug look on his feline face. Sam snorted in amusement as he stepped over a disgruntled Dean, who was indignant over having to apologize, but it was a freakin' panther. For that matter, it was a panther in a foul mood over being a panther, he stood up, brushing himself off and followed after Sam. He stopped as he remembered the girl and turned back around, beginning to say something as the words died in his throat. The spot where she had lain just seconds before was empty, and the window was wide open, she was gone.

**************************************

They sat in silence, the only sounds were that of the Impala's rumbling beneath them. Blake had stretched out in the back seat of the car and seemed to be sleeping lazily. Dean couldn't help but wonder if the ability to sleep anywhere came with all cats or if that thing about being able to relax no matter what came with Blake's personality as well. The large cat's were twitching every now and then, a paw twitching as well, occaisionally pushing on the back of Sam's seat. Sam frowned but didn't say anything as the sign announcing their arrival into Lawrence shot by.

The silence was palpable as they approached Missouri's house, Dean eased the car into the driveway, eyes searching the darkened house. Within seconds of the car being shut off, lights flicked on within the house. A lone figure came out to the front porch and stared at the car, and then the thick and powerful voice of Missouri boomed out from the porch archway, "well, are you boys comin' in or not?"

Neither of them were surprised by her knowing that they were there as they slid out of the car. They walked up to the porch, hesitant smiles on their faces as Missouri smiled warmly at them, "and here I thought I'd never see you boys again."

Dean snorted, "like you didn't know we were coming?"

Missouri's eyes narrowed, "don't sass me boy."

Sam held back a snort of amusement, "Missouri, we've run into a bit of a problem, and Bobby said you'd be able to help."

She gave a small smile, "ah, well of course, no other reason that you'd come back here."

Sam shuffled uncomfortably, "well, I guess."

Missouri deigned to ignore it as she looked at the two of them, "well, what's the problem."

Dean opened his mouth, "it's our...friend, our last hunt we ran into a witch, and none that we've ever heard of before."

Missouri's brow furrowed as she seemed to be paying attention to something else and then the light returned to her eyes, "ah so you've met Blake already."

Sam frowned, "you know him?"

Missouri chuckled, "oh yes, I know him. More trouble than the two of you combined, but he means well."

Both brothers snorted and Sam shot a strange look at Dean, his issues, whatever they were, with Blake seemed to be really affecting him. Dean in the mean time, realizing that certain things he could think and feel could be seen by Missouri. Instantly he clamped down on the thoughts, the last thing he needed was for her to be picking those kinds of things out of his mind.

He could have sworn she gave him a strange look as she spoke, "well where is he? Can't help you boys if I can't see what's wrong, can't expect me to pluck everything from those rat mazes you call minds."

Sam nodded and walked to the car but stepped back as the sleek body of Blake jumped out of the car, a faint squel from his claws making Dean wince. Missouri shuffled forward as the pitch black cat padded into view. He sat down at the bottom of the stairs and stared up at the seer who only gazed back at him with a contemplative look.

She whistled, "Ooh Blake, Animamorphism? You got yourself in deep, didn't you? It only figures that this is what you'd become."

Sam looked at her quizzically, "how so?"

She sighed, "panthers are hunters of the night. Fierce, deadly, skilled and fast, and mostly, they work alone. On the off chance that they do work around another, they're still alone, distant, and independent. Also they're exceptionally beautiful creatures."

All three looked down at the large cat who only gazed back at them, poised and ready. Eventually Missouri snapped herself out of her reverie and pulled open the screen door, "well, are you boys coming in?"

They only nodded but stopped as the panther pushed past them following after an amused Missouri. She flicked lights on as she went, bustling into the kitchen humming as she turned the stove on and place a kettle on it filled with water. Sam and Dean sat down in the dining room, casting a glance at one another and then down at Blake who just sat on the floor, his tail flicking idily as he waited patiently. Dean frowned, once again the man's patience with whatever was happening to him was astounding. Here he was as a panther, and he was just sitting there, looking as right with the world as he possibly could.

Missouri entered the room with a tray of cups and dishes, a teapot sitting in the middle. She idled herself by powering the tea and handing it to the brothers before sitting down. Dean made a face but sipped at it, knowing that if he didn't, Missouri would be on his case again. The panther gave a huff, drawing the three of their attentions, Missouri snorted in reply, "I would tell you to ask politely, but I'll forgive you this once."

Dean stared incredulously as he realized that Blake was asking for some tea of his own. Missouri poured some tea into a dish and carefully set it on the floor down in front of Blake. She stared at them as she waited for the story, they hesistated for a minute before catching on and let the story pile out. They started with the beginning of the day and spiralled down through it. Dean managed to conveniently leave out what had happened earlier that day between he and Blake, but could have sworn that Missouri's eyes flickered over to him, but then again he couldn't prove it. They relayed the story of finding more information out about the girl and finally hunting her down to her house and what happened with the girl.

"So can you help us out here?" Sam asked as he looked down at Blake who was vaguely paying attention to them.

"This is very advanced magick," Missouri said with a solemn look at them.

"That's why we came to you, hoping that you could help."

"This is not learned magick, not for how quickly it was done, although it was messy."

Dean stared, "learned magick?"

She leaned forward, "boys, in this world you have had the oppurtunity of meeting witches, and yes Dean I know you don't like them, get over it. My point is that you have been lucky only to meet learned witches."

"There's different kinds?"

She nodded, "yes, in the realm of witches there are different types, based on the school of magick that they follow, now that is irrelevant other than it's good to know when you're facing them. Your particular witch seems to favor altering bodies and minds. What's most important is the type of witch she is, not the school she inheritly follows. In this world there are two kinds of witches, learned witches, those who learn of magick and can be taught too use it, and born witches, those who naturally have magick in their blood. From birth born witches exhibit strange powers, whether visions, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, or other stranged occurences. Born witches are far more powerful than any learned witch could ever hope to be, they have magick in their blood, and they're a natural conduit for magickal energies. In the world of learned witches, women are always stronger than men, even though both can learn the same things, women are always stronger. In born witches, there are hardly any male witches, even though males are born into witch families, they are not born with magickal abilities, it rarely if ever happens. When it does though, a strange occurence appears in the boy's body, he is far stronger than any other witch, including a female born witch."

Sam took the information in with a nod, "so in other words, we're dealing with a born witch here?"

She nodded, "yes, a born witch is able to perform moderate magicks with only a few choice phrases and a bit of energy. Easier spells they can do without a word and with barely a thought. Harder spells like what's been performed on Blake here, they require a ritual of sorts, far less than a learned witch, but they're quicker and require less chanting and other instruments."

Dean sighed, "figures, one more type of witch to deal with."

Blake snorted, a short growl coming from deep within his feline throat causing Dean to stare hard at him. Missouri gave a small smile as she glanced at Sam, "to answer your oncoming question, this spell is beyond my knowledge at the moment to deal with. If I think it is what I think it is, then it may require more of an insight and research into it."

Dean stood up, "so we get started on that right now?"

Missouri waved her hand at him, "boy, calm down. Nothing else is going to happen to him, and you all need your rest, so go upstairs, there are two beds in the guest room, sleep on it, and then tomorrow we can work tirelessly to help Blake here."

The two of them looked at one another but shrugged and knew there was no arguing with Missouri. They shuffled outside to pick up a few things from the car before passing their goodnights to Missouri and Blake and heading up the stairs. Blake and Missouri sat in silence, although both knew that Blake couldn't very well speak to break the silence, but if he could have he wouldn't have.

When Missouri finally spoke, it was barely a whisper, "so this is the new mess I find you in Blake."

The panther only sniffed loudly in reply and she smiled, "yes, well in that extent I suppose. Trouble does seem to find you well enough without your help. So how have you found the Winchester brothers to be?"

She paused as Blake only stared at her, "oh! Well, it seems he's not the only one, a wonder the two of you have managed a sliver of sanity this long."

Blake gave a snotty look with a snort and stood up to walk out of the room, leaving a pleased smile on Missouri's face.

******************************************

Dean couldn't sleep, no matter how long he'd lain there on the double bed and attempted to drift off, he just couldn't. He'd eventually given up and went downstairs, slipping quietly out of the bedroom and down the stairs. On his way through the living room he'd almost tripped over the sprawled form of Blake, who had lain down and seemed to be deeply asleep. Dean for not the first time could only marvel at the man, but figured that everyone needed sleep, just like he should be doing at the moment. He pushed out the front door and sat down on the top step, his mind rampant. He couldn't shake the thoughts of what had happened earlier and they were bugging the shit out of him, Blake of course had just taken it all into stride and acted like it was no big deal, calm and collected as ever.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what that boy hides deep within his mind."

Dean jerked around at the sound of the seer's voice to see Missouri standing just behind the screen door staring at him. His mouth flapped uselessly at her, unable to come up with words until, "how-"

"Boy, your brain could have woken the dead around here if they were tuned to do such a thing."

Dean snorted but only sat there in silence, "you have any booze."

She pushed open the door with a small sound, "boy you know that I don't drink, and I don't allow it around my home. Pfft, when Blake was here he had to smoke out in the road, none of that around here."

"Sounds about right, and he actually listened?"

She sat down in a chair on the porch, "you just have to know what to use to get him to listen. He's no bigger mystery than you are Dean, you just have to solve the mystery first."

Dean threw a rock down the walkway, "yeah, well he's one big enigma."

Missouri looked thoughtful, "well he prefers to keep things close to the chest, not that I blame him, things he's seen and done, a lot of guilt in that boy."

Dean looked at her, "what do you mean?"

She smiled sadly, "you didn't think he was always like this did you? No, everyone is a representation of their past, and he is no different, but that is his story to tell when he wants too, not mine."

Dean scoffed, "figures."

She gave him a look, "don't get that tone with me. Actually I'm more interested, as should you, with the thoughts screaming through and out of your head right now."

Dean looked startled and then mumbled something unitelligable to which Missouri only smiled, "earlier I made a remark that you'd finally met him. Well I had seen that, back when you boys came back here not too long ago, I wasn't sure when, but I knew it would come to be."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "you didn't know when?"

She gave a soft laugh, "that was actually the influence of Blake in there. He's what you would call an odd wind of Fate, he never sticks to a certain path along the way, but he always finds his way to the end, one way or another."

Dean gave no response so she continued, "the funny thing is, because of that, I sometimes miss things when it comes to people like him. There was something else there, amongst the fog that he creates, something I couldn't quite make out. Now I usually don't deign on those things, but amongst it all I could see it was important to him, and somehow that particular thread of fate intertwined strongly with your own. That's all I could make out amongst it all, and then you come to my doorstep a second time, and your mind is seething with guilt, confusion and lust."

Dean gave a strangled noise, she had been reading into his mind he opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off with a hand gesture, "hush, you listen to me speak my piece and then I'll leave you be. Now I find myself looking at someone like you, and I see someone who doesn't run from anything, you face down anything that comes your way, that's what makes you a good hunter, if not a bit thick at times. Now I see you cowering in the corners of your mind, hiding from something that's so blatant. In people Fate can be denied, sometimes for the course of their life, it is possible. Now these people wander through life, lost and alone, never whole and never truly alive, even if they try. Sometimes the things that we want the most don't always come in the shape that we want them too, or expect them too. It's best to just suck it up and take what we receive immediately, and we'll find that it's exactly what we wanted all along. Guilt is such a useless emotion, it gets us nowhere, and we learn next to nothing from it. Stay true to who and what you are Dean Winchester, and you'll find your answers, and maybe some sleep too."

Dean could only stare forward as he became lost in her words as they swirled about in his mind. She stood up silently and swiftly and walked back into the house, leaving him to his thoughts. She walked into the living room and stared at the large cat sitting on the floor staring up at her with watchful eyes. She smiled and shook her head, "and don't you go fighting things either, you more than most should know the price of fighting things like this."

Dean on the other hand just sat on the porch, staring at the inky blackness around him....

"Shit..."

He only barely heard the sound of the door opening again as he felt a large weight rub up against him. He gave the panther a dirty look, to which a patient and knowing look was returned. He sighed and rubbed Blake's head as the big cat lay down next to him, resting his large head on Dean's lap, making a soft pleased sound. Dean rolled his eyes as he continued stroking the cat and thinking.

"Double shit..."

******************************************

Sam rose and walked downstairs to spot Dean at the table, cup of coffee in his hands and several books all around him. He raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen with a groggy "morning," as he went to the pot of coffee. He turned with the hot cup in his hand and watched his brother who had turned around for a moment and had set a dish on the ground that seemed to have food and another with what looked like tea. He hid the surprised look on his face as he watched this little exchange of kindness to Blake who took the food and drink gratefully. Dean squinted over the books before glancing up at Sam, giving him a "what?" look.

"Did you even sleep?" Sam asked.

Dean just gave him a wave of his hands as he pointed at the book, "it's nothing, just taking the time to fix flea bag here."

Sam glanced at Blake, expecting an aggressive response to the tease, but saw nothing different in his stature as he continued eating and drinking as dignified like as he could manage. Apparently he had missed something along the way, "well, what did you find out?"

"Well from what I can tell, only another born witch can undo what that witch did, and since we don't know any other witches, we're left with only the one we had found."

Sam sat down, taking a drink of the coffee, "yeah but she disappeared, and even if we managed to find her AND somehow restrain her from doing something, how would we convince her to undo the spell?"

"I'd say put her in some sort of position where she's forced too," Dean mumbled as he flipped through some pages.

Missouri who'd slipped into the room reached around and placed a hand in front of Dean on the book, "there may be a way to convince her to reliquensh her hold on Blake."

Dean scoffed, "like what?"

She smirked and flipped the pages of the book he held a few more back and pointed. He leaned down, squinting to read the page and then a smile went across his face, "Missouri, I think I love you, and I think I know how to make this work."

Missouri only smiled.

****************************************

"Remind me why we're walking through shit," Dean mumbled as he watched what he hoped was a candy bar float by.

"This isn't a human waste pipe Dean, and Missouri said we'd find her here, so we've gotta keep looking here," Sam snorted as they stepped up onto dry land.

"Fine, but I still want a shower after all of this."

Sam just ignored Dean and continued walking on, making sure to keep his flashlight down. If it hadn't been for Missouri, they would have never known where to even begin looking for this woman, but thankfully she was able to spot her here, or at least somewhere around here. She'd apparently been using this place as a means of hiding from the world, they had just been lucky in finding her at her house originally. The walls were decorated with runes and various different symbols that neither of them recognized. Candles lay all around, unlit but apparently had been burned before all of this. Sam couldn't see the girl around, which meant she had be somewhere, he couldn't exactly see her going off too far from her hiding place.

As Dean poked around, glancing into nearby tunnels with his flashlight, Sam walked over to the altar. He knew from what Missouri had told them that breaking the altar apart wouldn't do them a whole lot of good at this time, but it was still a tempting idea. He glanced at the herbs and small inscriptions etched into the table and then his eyes fell onto a book on the table. He opened it, training the flashlight on the pages. Various images and words flashed around on the pages as he flipped through the small book, actually the type of book looked slightly familiar to him, he swore he'd seen it somewhere before, just couldn't remember where. He came across a few pages that talked about different spells used to pierce a persons mind, bring up the worse parts of their lives and intensify the feelings that came with those memories, he guessed that that's what she had been using on the men, what some people would do for revenge. He scanned some more until he felt the presence of someone behind him, he turned around to see the girl, her dark eyes flashing with malice as he was suddenly thrown to the side.

He landed in a heap, spotting Dean laying on the ground, apparently out cold. He grunted and hoped that Dean was ok as he rolled over just in time to miss a dagger being drove down to where he had been. He twisted his body around and delivered a blow to the side of her head which sent her rolling away from him. He leapt up as she recovered herself and muttered something into her palm and then shoved her palm at him, dark energy warped out and slammed into him. He crumpled to the ground, his head suddenly swimming as images and mutterings flashed through his mind. She stood shakily over him, long dagger in hand, his mind worked furiously despite the noise that seethed in it.

He threw up his hands, "wait! All we wanted was for you to change our friend back!"

She hesitated, "that man?"

He nodded, holding the side of his head, "yeah."

She sneered, "oh right, the one who came into my house, and you two were with him," she laughed darkly, "well I don't think s-"

A loud metallic sound rang through the air as Sam blinked in surprise, for the second time in a 24 hour period the girl dropped to the ground, unconscious. Sam looked up to see Dean standing there, breathing heavily, a long shovel in his hand. Sam's gaze fell back on the woman, "dude, did you...?"

Dean reached down and felt on the woman's neck, "no, just knocked her right out. Bitch got me from behind, some mojo, God I hate witches!"

Sam pulled himself up, "yeah, and what's new about that?"

Dean shook his head as he bound and gagged the girl, "no, now I hate them even more, now there's others who can do worse things. At least with the other ones we had a good chance of fighting back."

Sam helped him pick her up, "well we did ok this time."

Dean snorted as he hefted her onto his shoulder, "yeah only cuz this bitch is dumb as hell."

Sam rolled his eyes, "alright, well let's get her back to Missouri."

*************************************************

She groaned, her head throbbing as she woke groggily, feeling cold concrete beneath her. She rolled over, the hard floor pushing uncomfortably against her. She seethed with pain that radiated from her head as she tried to collect her thoughts. She'd been about ready to finish the man off when a sharp pain, and she realized that she'd been hit from behind and she'd been out cold. That's when her eyes snapped open and through blurry vision focused on the shape of a few people staring at her from the opposite side of the room. She sat up, her head swimming and glared at them.

Dean shrugged, "we tried it the nice way, now we're doing it our way, change him back."

She sneered again, "I'll rip the flesh from your bones before I take that back!"

Dean motioned around the room, "try it."

That's when she noticed the white markings all over the bare room, runes and symbols that she began to piece together, magick negation. She thought to herself furiously, here where she didn't have the power to fight, they could easily overcome her. She smiled, she still had an ace though, and that was what they wanted, "no."

Missouri sighed, "somehow I saw that response coming, let's try it a different way then."

She walked easily over to a nearby door and opened it, the sleek black panther easing into the room. The woman's eyes darted from the panther to the others, trying to figure their game. Dean shrugged and the three of them walked from the room, leaving her alone with Blake. She stared in fear, "wha-?!"

From outside the door came Missouri's voice, "we figured if you won't do as we ask, then Blake should at least have his revenge."

She scuttled backwards as the panther snarled and advanced on her, suddenly he leapt into the air at her, knocking her flat on her back. She whimpered as she watched the glinting fangs coming closer and closer to her neck, ready to tear her throat apart. Finally she bellowed, "fine! I'll do it! I'll do it! PLEASE!!"

With those words the panther backed up and the door opened, breaking the seal on the room. She stood shakily and stared at them, she knew if she even tried anything otherwise, the seer's abilities would hold her off long enough for them to close the door again, sealing her off from her magick and allowing the panther to attack her again. She'd lost and she knew it. She sneered as she took the dagger from her hip and made a cut across her skin, she mumbled quietly, the blood dripping down once onto Blake's head. She raised her hand and aimed it at Blake at this point and muttered only two words, whispering them fiercly, "Reverso Animus"

A bright light filled the room as a low rumble echoed out through the confines of the room. Everyone covered their eyes as the light reached a brilliant pitch. When the noise and the light stopped, they brought their hands down and opened their eyes. Sam and Dean choked in surprise as a completely naked Blake stood in front of the woman. Blake glanced around, happy to be able to see as a human once again. He turned back around towards the three in the doorway, where Dean and Sam were focusing intently on Blake's face, and only his face. He frowned and then glanced down at his body which he noticed had not a stitch of clothing, and then seemed unperturbed by it.

He smiled, "hello Missouri, good to be able to speak to you again."

Missouri smiled, "and you Blake, though I think I prefer you clothed."

He only smirked, "yes well, in that matter can I have my clothes then?"

Before they could say another word, the sounds of the woman's sudden murmuring caught their attention. Blake whirled about, eyes flashing as he held up his hand in sudden movement his voice heard by all, "Terga!"

There was a sharp cracking sound and the woman was thrown back into the wall with a harsh sound, her mumbling stopped instantly. She slid down the wall and stared up at Blake in amazement, a look shared by both Dean and Sam. His eyes glinted with a deadly look as he stared at her, as if thinking about her fate, a thought she too was wondering about. Missouri watched from behind the brothers, wondering what Blake would do. A thoughtful look crossed his face, "I think I have an idea."

He bent down and took her hand and wiped some of blood of hers on his hand, and with a few hand motions began speaking, "Expugno Lumen, Nillus Lox, Vis Levis, Luciens Nox!"

She screamed in protest during his chant, which he began to repeat, a faint dark outline appearing around her as she begged and pleaded for him to stop. Suddenly a dark shean of grey washed over her body and then disappeared as he finished the chant a third and final time. He wiped his hand back on her and smirked, "an amateur like you shouldn't be allowed to roam free."

She glanced at herself, frantic and panicked, suddenly she burst into hysterics as Blake turned back around to the others, Sam and Dean still perplexed and Missouri wearing what looked like a relieved smile.

"What'd you do?" Dean asked as he stared at the girl who's hysterics were growing worse and worse.

Blake shrugged, "Simple, just severed the tie between her and her magick, she can't do magick until I let it go, or someone stronger than me unblocks it."

"So uhh," Sam began, "you're a..."

Blake glanced over at him with a faint smile, "what? A witch? Oh didn't I mention that?"

Sam shook his head and Blake shrugged again, "oh well now you know, Hunter's on my dad's, Witche's on my mom's, I was born a male witch, fancy that, now clothes?"

Dean looked shocked, "you've been able to do stuff like this all along and never bothered to tell us or help us?"

Blake only shrugged once again, "eh, I have my reasons."

Dean looked disbelieving, "and those are?"

Blake rolled his eyes, "is that even the dis-..oh shut the fuck up!"

He yelled suddenly as the woman's crying and begging had reached an unbearable level, he whipped around and drove his fist violently into the side of her face, knocking her against the wall and into unconsciousness. He rubbed his knuckles and turned back to the trio, "so guys.....clothes?"

************************************************

Sam was grabbing a few things from the house as he talked to Missouri, Blake had slipped off outside, further down the road to have a cigarette, something Sam was sure was one of the many things Blake enjoyed about being human again. Dean on the other hand had just disappeared and Sam was curious as to where his older brother had disappeared off too. When he had asked Missouri she had only given him an odd look and told him that he shouldn't worry about it, don't sass her like his brother does, and get back to packing.

Meanwhile Blake had been standing past the treeline of the house enjoying one of quite a few cigarettes when he heard footsteps behind him, "let's hope this isn't your version of stealthy."

Dean could only snort, "heard me eh?"

Blake waved his hand in a whimsical manner, "well that and any sensitive could hear your brain a mile away."

Dean's eyes narrowed, "you too?"

Blake only chuckled, "I'm not a seer like Missouri, I can't pick up on thoughts quite as easily as she can, but I can read people pretty well, and certain people I can even get glimpses into their brains, and yes, you are one of them, no I didn't read that from your mind, I'm not a seer remember, I just know you well enough."

Dean stood next to him, "some people would call that intuition."

Blake shook his head, "well this is different, and from the fact that you seem to have been intent on catching me without the presence of Sam or Missouri, I'm guessing you have something you wish to say."

Dean nodded, and paused before beginning, "well, Missouri talked to me-"

Blake snorted, "somehow I knew that woman wouldn't be able to stay out of things."

Dean smiled, "she's something eh?"

Blake gave another snort, "she means well. Don't let her cantankerous behavior fool you, she's just a mother hen when it comes to people, and for some reason she is with me."

Dean cocked his head, "I've noticed, but she talked about a few things, and it got me thinking," Blake only listened as Dean took in a breath, "you see, I don't really know what to think about this whole thing. I mean, I'm not you where the oddness doesn't even phase you, but Missouri made a couple good points about things, and I don't like to admit that she's right, but I guess in someways she is. That doesn't mean I'm good, but I'm thinking, and I guess whatever comes, comes."

Blake snorted, "a touch of destiny."

Dean looked confused, "what?"

Blake only shook his head, "nothing, and I never asked of anything from you, nor do I expect anything other than honesty. But....is the Lifetime channel done premiering now?"

Dean frowned as he thought about that and then punched Blake, "Jerk."

Blake stood up, "now, now, save that for your brother and the road, come on, let's get going before Missouri hunts us down and drags us out of here."

Dean could only give a grin and follow close behind, both unsure of the road ahead.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N:  
So what'd ya think?

In case you haven't noticed, this is all pre-written, as in the A/N for each, for a different site but I wanted to put it on here as well. So let me know what you think, cuz I'm working on Chp 5, and it'll be done remotely soon ^_^

Till the next chapter,  
~Braioch~


End file.
